


I'm your father

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [23]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: Megatron was walking nervously around the Nemesis bridge and waited his Insecticon commander to arrive. He has asked that Insecticons check if Airachnid sparkling has already born. He had reasoned that even if Airachnid had deserted, her sparkling was still Decepticon and he had a right to claim it form Autobots. He needed to have that sparkling as he was planning to raise it as his heir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of several stories that form the Jack and femmes series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

Megatron was walking nervously around the Nemesis bridge and waited his Insecticon commander to arrive. He has asked that Insecticons check if Airachnid sparkling has already born. He had reasoned that even if Airachnid had deserted, her sparkling was still Decepticon and he had a right to claim it form Autobots. He needed to have that sparkling as he was planning to raise it as his heir.

He heard heavy footsteps coming closer to the bridge door and when the door opened he saw a large Insecticon who had several battle scars. Insecticon stopped front of him and bowed deeply.

"Lord Megatron, I'm called Hardshell and I have an honor to represent the voice of the Insecticon hive." said the large Insecticon.

Megatron smiled and said, "Good, do you have news for me?"

"Yes, My Lord, the hive has studied different Insecticon frequencies and we are confident that the spider queen has born as we can faintly feel her existence."

"A queen?!"

"Yes, My Lord you heard correctly" said Hardshell and dared to look Megatron into the optics.

There was an awkward silence on the bridge and Megatron tried to think how to formulate his questions again.

"What do you mean the spider queen?"

"Airachnid is a femme spider."Said Hardshell like that would explain everything.

Megatron decided to not ask more as this Insecticon was clearly not the smartest one, only the full mind of the hive could achieve something if it had the head of the hive. During the war Insecticon hive had lost its head and only warriors were left and that suited for Megatron, he needed just the brute strength not more questions.

He turned to look at his trusted Communication Officer Soundwave, "Open the comm frequency to the Optimus Prime, it's time for a friendly call."

* * *

Airachnid was sitting in the Autobot base's command center and she was holding her most valued treasure in her servos. She was happier than what she had ever been, it felt like she had all that she needed in her lap. She saw how small human size gunmetal black femme sat in her lap and stared her with adoring expression in her green optics. Airachnid knows that she needs to enjoy all the moments she had as soon this small femme would gains her full processing power she would start to hate her. Airachnid assumed that Jack Darby's spark and mind inside the small femme would not forgive her what she had done, it was because her that Jack's human body had been transformed to this femme.

She let out a sigh, she could not do anything about that now and to male her life worse, she was forever bonded with Jack. She had only a little control left as her body and spark was no belonging to Jack, somehow that boy had managed to changed her when he was trapped in her gestation chamber. Things that she had some control left were related to safety and well-being of her sparkling Jack. Airachnid smiled, she knows that she should be angry to Jack, but she could only feel deep affection towards him, he was now her whole life.

The small femme looked at Airachnid with bright green optics and asked, "Did you really kill evil Breakdown by yourself?"

"Yes Honey, I did and he was larger than me and evil Dreadwing was supporting him," Airachnid said and smiled gently. It had started as a joke when they all had noticed that Jack thought that his femme name was Honey, now it came out naturally. Of course when Jack gains his full processing power, he would not like that, but that was also part of the fun. Even if her mind and body was completely under his control, he had not removed her personality and joy that she got when she teased others was still there. She grinned, she was still mean old herself only her obsession to hurt others was now removed, Jack had cured her from the madness, but she was not going to admit that to anyone, not even for Jack.

Now she was telling Jack some war stories and made herself sound like a hero in them. Jack seemed to love these stories and of course, he also loved Airachnid too. She got a lot of pleasure when Jack looked at her with his adoring optics.

Airachnid grinned evilly and asked, "Do you want to hear a story how I killed evil Autobot assassin Tailgate and how mean Aunt Arcee took that? "

"YES! Tell me, tell me!" yelled Jack.

"No! You will not tell him about things like that!" said Arcee, again she had sneaked close by using her cloaking shield. Airachnid swore using Cybertron and regretted it immediately as Jack had a habit to copy all the rude language that he heard and start to repeat them and of course he did that with the latest one too.

"See! Now you taught him to swear in Cybertron!" Arcee yelled with an angry tone.

Now Airachnid was really annoyed. Why Arcee had to be constantly near her and watch after Jack. "No! It is your fault, you rusty bicycle. You should have stayed in that dump you call as a room and I would have some peace with my sparkling."

She saw how Arcee grinned her denta. Arcee could not hurt her as Airachnid was now Jack's carried, problem was that Airachnid could not hurt Arcee as she was Jack's sparkmate, so it made them even. They had now a relation ship where they had to physically tolerate each other, but they were still sworn enemies and they used all means available to hurt each others feelings.

"Excuse me being concerned of my sparkmate when ugly spider is trying to brainwash him with her disgusting false war stories."  Arcee yelled in rage.

Airachnid saw that Jack was starting to panic, this was confusing for him as he could feel both of them through the bonds. Airachnid decided to play nice today and try to calm Arcee down. She had decided that after Jack gets his full processing power she would really start driving Arcee insane and she had reserved several good insults for that.

"Honey, why don't you go sit in Aunt Arcee's lap for a while and I get some energon, I need to fill my tanks for you."

Airachnid saw how Jack hopped into the Arcee's lap and started to explore her breast armor. Airachnid did not like that, but she had to admit that having Arcee around gave her some time to complete some maintenance task without having to look after the sparkling. She also knows that if she let Jack to be long in Arcee's laps she would find Arcee again in an embarrassing situation. Somehow Jack seemed to know all the secret latches and he liked to explore Arcee's frame.

* * *

Arcee was happy when she saw that spider glitch left the room and let her hold Jack. She was angry for Airachnid what she had done, but secretly in her mind she was also pleased. Now Jack was Cybertronian and his life span would be completely different than what it would have when he was a human. In the back of her mind Arcee had always feared the day when she would have to bury human Jack and try to live without him. Of course she was also kind of pleased that Jack was not a full size femme or mech as now she had a change to keep him on her laps and he could still drive her motorcycle form. Arcee really hoped that Jack would be fully operational soon as she missed their drive around and how Jack had commanded her motorcycle mode so roughly that she had started to purr from pleasure.

Arcee's thought was interrupted when Jack suddenly got her breast armor open and started to explore her energon tanks. "Um! Jack Honey, you should not do that, It's Airachnid's job to feed you."

Jack looked at her with innocent green optics and said, "Honey likes to play with them."

Arcee would have blushed if she would have been human, " Of course you can play with them as much you like, but just don't suck them yet." It was hard to deny anything from those beautiful green optics.

There was another latch sound and this time her spark chamber was visible and she could feel Jack's energy field getting stronger. Arcee was getting really excited and embarrassed, she needed to do something or she would soon start mating with Jack and that was something not so desirable with his current condition.

She tried to move her body so that it would be more covered, but was interrupted again by sound of opening armor, this time her optics got all wide. "JACK! Don't put your digits in there." It was too late, Jack was already exploring her interface port and Arcee started to lose her self control.

"Aunt Arcee, see Honey has similar parts." said Jack and started to transform his armor away from his energon tanks, spark chamber and interface port. Now it was almost impossible to control herself as both spark chambers were so close and missing armor. Of course that was the time when Ratchet decided to walk in with Optimus.

"By The Primus! Arcee what are you thinking, Jack is still sparkling." Yelled Ratchet with a furious sound and grabbed Jack away from Arcee.

Also Optimus looked her with disgust on his faceplate when he said, "Arcee, you should know that it is not allowed to mate with sparkling."

Arcee tried to explain "But, but, I did not do anything." She was interrupted by Airachnid who run in the room and grabbed Jack from Ratchet.

"My poor sparkling! Are you Okay? Did that mean femme hurt you?" she asked with highly concerned voice. Arcee knows that Airachnid had known that this could happen with Jack and she had most likely waited for a good moment to run in the room.

"YOU Glitch! You planned this, you know what would happen when you leave me alone with Jack!" she yelled and realized that she had just shot herself in the pede.

Airachnid took her best hurt femme expression and said, "I thought that I could trust you to keep Jack safe and you tried to abuse him. Maybe it is time to re-evaluate are you suitable to be near Jack." Optimus and Ratchet looked Arcee with a serious expression in their face plates. Then they all heard how several latches opened and turned to look at Airachnid.

"Oh! Primus! You too! Cover your internals! Yelled Ratchet to Airachnid, who in turn had all her private parts visible as Jack had managed to open her armor.

Optimus burned his fuses and yelled with his loud booming voice, "Enough! This circus ends here! You all cover yourself up now. I have some information that I need to share with you."

Arcee saw how Jack got scared of the loud voice and something unexpected happened. As Airachnid had her armor open Jack started to transform and fold into the smaller form and a same time Airachnid transformed around him.

"Primus! This can't be." Yelled Ratchet.

What they saw was Airachnid standing there and her belly area was a bit larger, but the main difference was that she had now green optics.

There was a silence in the command center, they all stared Airachnid and waited what could happen next. They heard a metallic sound when collar that had restrained Airachnid fell down to the floor.

"This is interesting." said Airachnid with Jack's femme voice and stretched his new body.

Arcee saw how Ratchet's servo was shaking when he started to scan Jack/Airachnid.

"By The Primus, it is Jack, but he has now all Airachnid's body parts under his control. How is this possible? How can he combine with Airachnid?"

Arcee looked into the Airachnid's green optics and asked, "Is that you Jack?"

"Yes, Arcee it is me." Jack said and walked at her and grabbed her to the long kiss. Arcee's mind was starting to overload, she felt pleasure and same time her mind was screaming in horror. Her processors tried to understand what was happening, but the logic conflict was too much for them. The last thing that Arcee saw was a divided by zero error message and then her her systems shut down.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood there in the command center and hold unconscious Arcee in his servos. She had got a system glitch after Jack had kissed her in his new ALT mode. He looked at Arcee and gently touched her faceplate, she looked so beautiful that his spark hurt. Suddenly sound next to him interrupted his romantic moment with his unconscious sparkmate.

"Jack, can you explain what happened to you and Airachnid?" It was Ratchet and he was really concerned.

Jack thought a moment and tried to explain, "I remember that I got scared of a loud noise and that triggered my transformation. It basically forced me to transform to the only mode that had weapons and high mobility. As Airachnid was already under my control, my frame combined with her."

Ratchet looked at Jack and said, "It seems that you have similar ability like Soundwave has with his Laserbeak."

Optimus stepped closer and said, "I'm sorry, It was me that made the loud noise that forced you to transform to this mode."

"That's Okay, It was interesting to find this alt mode and as long as I have Airachnid processors in use I can think clearly."

Ratchet pointed his digit towards Jack's chest and asked, "What about Airachnid? Is she active?"

Jack looked at his system information to find the answer, "No, she is now in stasis and I have a full control over her body. To be honest, based on information it seems that this is my body now."

Optimus looked a bit concerned when he said to Ratchet, "This means that we need to be careful with the Decepticons and MECH, they both would be interested about this ability."

Ratchet nodded and asked, "Jack what is your name in this form?"

"What name did you give June?" Jack asked, he had not heard that.

"We named her as Ms. Reaper, because of her fighting style with blades." answered Optimus.

Jack grinned and said, "Then you can call me Mr. Super Spider."

"Puh-leez, not that. We will call you Jack in here and Airachnid out there. And your femme form we will call Jack in here and Honey out there"

"WHAT! Honey? No Freaking Way!" He yelled and his spider legs activated and moved around angrily.

"Jackson! Control yourself! No need to get angry about that, you need a name out there or Decepticons or MECH will figure out who you really are and use that against you." Optimus made it sound like it was already decided.

Jack understood that with his joke, he had just missed his change to name his Cybertronian form and these two old bots had made the decision for him.

"Whatever! But just for the records, I don't like it," Jack said and looked at both of them so that they understood his opinion.

There was an awkward silence in the room and Optimus broke it asking, "Um! Jackson, what are you going to do with Arcee?"

Jack remembered that he was still holding Arcee and asked from Ratchet, "Is Arcee going to be Okay?"

Ratchet quickly scanned Arcee and said, "She is just fine, she should reboot after a few minutes, maybe you should put her down somewhere as she will be confused when she wakes up."

Jack tried to decide what to do with Arcee. He knows that when she wakes up it would take some time for her to accept his Airachnid form and he would have to do some explaining.

Jack winked his optics and joked, "Well, maybe I should take her into the berth."

Ratchet cleared his throat and said, "Well she's your sparkmate. you can do what you like with her, it's not my business." He turned around and started to walk towards the medbay.

Optimus nodded and said, "Jackson, when you are done playing with Arcee, please come to see me in my room, I need to talk with you before you transform back to your small femme mode." He also turned around and left the room.

Jack stood there holding unconscious Arcee and he felt that he had just missed something.

In his mind he asked help from Vector Sigma, _"What should I do now?"_   He shared a special mind link with Vector Sigma and that had helped him a lot in the past and he had already got used to ask her opinions for confusing things.

" _I thought you planned to take her into the berth and do naughty things to her before she wakes up."_ That was not the answer that he had expected.

_Jack was confused,"You all thought that I would do things to her when she is unconscious? "_

Vector Sigma laughed and said, _"Well, she is your sparkmate and in the past you have done weird things to her or with her body so everybody has been already used to that."_

" _WHAT!"_ he yelled.

" _Well let's see. There was this incident with you and her motorcycle mode, when your interface cable got stuck in her tailpipe and you needed Ratchet's to help to remove it. And that incident when you took her body in control and Optimus caught you playing around with it. I could list several things you have done to her, to her sisters, to June and to me, but I don't want to spend the whole day telling you what you already know."_

" _OMG! You all think that I'm a pervert"_ Jack was so embarrassed that he wanted to fall through the floor and that caused Airachnid's drill mode to activate, but he canceled it fast. He did not want to add hole in the command center floor to the list of embarrassed things.

Jack carried Arcee into her room and placed her on the berth. He tried to do place her into the decent position, but he failed miserable. He climbed to the berth and tried to position Arcee better.

* * *

Arcee opened her optics and she screamed in horror. What she saw was Airachnid on top of her and she was doing something to her body. "Glitch! What are you trying to do to me?" She yelled and hit Airachnid hard as she could.

Airachnid fell out of the berth with a loud bang and Arcee could see how her legs were pointing up behind the berth. Regardless what Jack could feel through the bonds she decided to give a good beating to that annoying glitch. Arcee jumped on top of Airachnid and started to beat her hard as she could.

She delivered a few good blows and yelled, "You ugly glitch, you tried to molest me and only one that is allowed to do that is my Jack."

Suddenly Airachnid tossed her off and she fell on her back hard, she could feel how her wings scratched the floor. Arcee saw how Airachnid stood up and took a fighting stand with fist ready. Arcee charged against Airachnid's feet, but for her surprise she received a sharp kick that stopped her and she slided to the back of the room. Arcee was amazed she did not remember that Airachnid was this strong. She saw how Airachnid gestured with her digits that she should attack and that made her even more angry, now that glitch was mocking her.

"Okay, you want to have a cat fight then you will have one." She said and liked how it sounded, she had studied human fighting styles from Internet with Jack and he had especially liked to watch video clips from fights that he called cat fights and mud wrestling.

The fighting had continued a few minutes and Airachnid hadn't said anything and she was clearly trying to avoid hurting her. Arcee was confused as normally that glitch mocked her and used most of the openings to attack. Now Airachnid was fighting slowly like a large mech and some of her moves resembled human fighting styles that Jack had tried to learn with help of Agent Fowler.

Arcee charged towards Airachnid, her plan was to take hold of her neck and drag her down. For her surprise Airachnid evaded her attack and slammed her into the ground. Airachnid's slowness had been a trap and Arcee had bought it like a newbie warrior. What happened next made her totally surprised, Airachnid started to open and remove Arcee's armor and only one that know how to open those secret latches were herself, Jack and of course team medic Ratchet.

Arcee tried to fight back, but something in her systems made her surrender. She could only look at horror how Airachnid kissed her and that flashed recent memories. "JACK?" she yelled, now she noticed that Airachnid had green optics. Jack was now kissing her neck like he used to do when he was human and that was final proof that It really was her Jack and he was again controlling Airachnid's body.

"Yes, Arcee, it's me." he said and there was a lust in his voice.

Arcee relaxed and let Jack continue, she remembered that Jack liked to be in control and do naughty things. Jack using spider's body without Airachnid permission was a really naughty thing to do and Arcee started to like it already. She felt how Jack continued with his favorite route and he was going down her body, she started to lose her self control and purring sound was getting louder.

She heard how the door opened, but her mind was too focused on what was happening down at her body so she just decided to ignore it.

"Oh My God! What are you two doing!" yelled June and Arcee snapped out of her pleasure and she saw how Jack/Airachnid jumped off from her and licked his lips.

Arcee tried to play some time and asked, "Hi June, what does it look like for you?"

June was clearly uneasy, but tried to answer, "Well, Airachnid was doing things to you and seeing you two girls doing that, well you know."

Arcee pushed her digits quickly over Jack's mouth so he would to be silent and she turned his head way from June so she could not see his green optics.

"Oh! Airachnid was just helping me clean my places, that's perfectly normal thing that Cybertronian femmes do to each other." She lied to June and tried to hold her laughter.

June looked at the floor and said, "I see, that sounds interesting, maybe you could teach that to me too?" Arcee felt bad about her lie, she had been a bit irritated by the interruption when she made it up, she knows that June tried to hard to behave like a real femme. Her transformation had been a hard one and she worked hard to fit into her new life.

Arcee looked at June and said, "June, I was only joking."

Jack started to laugh and turned towards June, "June it's me Jack not Airachnid!" he said.

June let out a low embarrassed growl and her faceplate color changed to bright red and she turned towards the door, she was clearly trying to escape. Just before the door she fell down and was dragged backwards towards Jack. He had used Airachnid's spider web weapon to catch June.

Arcee saw how weeping June ended up Jack's lap and how he lifted her closer to his face and started to hug her. June was changing armor colors rapidly and Jack's presence made June surrender. Soon June was kissing Jack's faceplate and hugging him like her life would depend on him. Arcee smiled, she knows how June felt towards Jack and she decided to do something about it, she started to move closer to June and Jack. Soon June was caught between Arcee's and Jack's energy fields and Arcee saw how she lost all her self control.

* * *

An hour later Jack stood up and gently lifted both unconscious femmes into the berth and checked that they did not miss any armor pieces. He looked at them and smiled, both of them had gotten some steam out of their system and he had done best that he could with his current form. He thought that soon he needs to find time to check how Chromia was doing as he felt that he had neglected his duties with her. He was not sure was he lucky or unlucky to have so many femmes attached to him, but he did not have the heart to abandon any of them as he knows what kind of pain that would cause.

Jack smirked and said to himself, "A man's got to do what a man's got to do."

He stood in front of the mirror and inspected that his Airachnid form was decent and he did not miss any armor pieces. He noticed that he had some scratches on her surface, but they were already starting to heal. He had to admit that he liked how Airachnid looked, she was sexy looking femme and pieces of her helicopter alt mode made her look dangerous. He decided that when he has some time he needs to fly her around just for fun, maybe he could take Miko with him and let her hold the stick for a while.

Jack opened the door and started to walk towards the room that Optimus used as his meeting room and personal quarters. He knocked the door and heard how Optimus opened it from inside.

"Come in and sit down" said Optimus and pointed a large seat next to his large table. This was the room where Autobots held their private meetings and decided how to proceed in difficult situations. After he had bonded with Arcee he had also been invited to those meetings as Optimus had considered him as part of the inner circle.

Jack sat down and made sure that his sitting posture was a suitable for femme frame, he did not want to be seen behaving like a brute in this body.

Optimus looked at him and said, "Seems that you're comfortable in that body, that's good as I assume that you're going to use it quite often."

Jack would have blushed, but luckily Airachnid did not have color change protocols active in her frame. "I have to use those tools that are given to me" he said and tried to sound confident as possible, in truth he was really nervous when he had to be in front of the Prime in a femme form. He feared that he would make a fool out of himself and lose that little respect that he had left.

"You want some energon?" Asked Optimus and gestured towards the energon cube on the table.

"No thanks, I'm full." he answered and pat his breast armor with his both servos and realized what he had done. Jack felt embarrassed, of course Optimus know were Airachnid's spare energon tanks were, but Jack should not have made a number out of it.

He heard an amused sound in his head asking, _"Why don't you show them to him, that way he can be sure that they are full?"_

Jack said in his mind, " _You better not go in there. How long have you had your femme body?_ " He knows that before he had met Vector Sigma, she did not have any mech or femme body.

" _Long enough to give advices to you Honey"_ she answered and laughed to him. Sometimes Jack felt like having a mean little girl in his head, sometimes she liked to tease him just to remind that she was there.

Optimus took his silence as a sign that he needs to proceed, "I wanted to talk with you about the Decepticons and claim that they made."

"What kind of claim?"

"Megatron called to me and said that I have to return Decepticon sparkling that I have in my custody, I have not given my answer yet." explained Optimus and looked at the table's surface.

Jack was a bit surprised about this news, "I wonder how they got that information?"

"This puts me into the difficult position as there are some old Cybertronian contracts from the early days of the war that both Autobots and Decepticons have to return sparkling captured during the fighting."

Jack started to laugh and said, "You just say the truth that you don't have any Decepticon sparkling. Also remind Megatron that he has broken so many contracts during the war that old contracts with him don't have any weight anymore."

Optimus looked pleased, "As always you have a practical answer, I just feared that I have to obey those old contracts."

"Are other contracts like that?" he asked and looked Optimus.

"Oh! There are many of them and you just gave me a reason to cancel them all whenever I like it. And you are right, Megatron has always broken all the contracts that were unsuitable for him so there is no reason for me to keep one sided contract with him."

They continued to talk about things that had happened when Jack was away and when he was in his femme form. For Jack, it seemed that Optimus started to relax more when they had a change to exchange their thoughts like they used when he was human.

"Jackson, I want to know did you get that data that you were looking from Airachnid when you got captured?"

Jack thought a moment and searched Airachnid's memory banks, he found several references to the subspace pocket.

"It seems that she had placed that data in her subspace pocket." he explained.

Optimus nodded and asked, "Do you have access to that?."

Jack searched more information and found access to Airachnid's subspace pocket, for his surprise it was a huge and contained several items. He went through the list of items that was impressive, she even had extra weapons in there and spare energon. One item caught his attention and he decided to draw it out, it appeared at his servo and it was a glass jar that contained Vince's head.

"God damn!" he said and looked at the jar, this was again one reminder why he was now fully controlling Airachnid.

"Um! Jack, there is a label on the jar" said Optimus and Jack turned the jar in his servo. Other side of the jar there was a metal plate that said, "Happy Birthday to Jack." And to make it more happy there was a picture of the smiling teddy bear.

"Oh my God! This is her birthday present to me?" Jack saw how Vince's face had a frozen in the expression of horror and Jack felt suddenly sick and disgusted to be in Airachnid's body.

"You better give this to Agent Fowler, he knows how to deal with it." he said and gave the jar to Optimus Prime who nodded and took the jar in his servo.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep this as a trophy?" asked Optimus and looked at Jack.'

"Hell No!" he yelled.

Optimus smirked, "Just checking that you are yourself and not affected by Airachnid."

Jack felt sick, he needed to get out of this body and fast, but before that he needed to find that data to Optimus. He started to go through other items in the subspace pocket and feared that he would find more parts of Airachnid's victims in there, but Vince's head was the only one from humans.

"Here!" he said and pulled out shiny data module from Airachnid's subspace. I hope this is useful for you he said and gave the module to Optimus.

"Now, If you excuse me, I have to take a break from this alt mode, It's currently making me sick. " He stood up and walked to the door and stopped to look at Optimus, he only nodded towards him and continued to study the data module.

Jack walked in the medbay and gestured Ratchet closer, "If you want you can look how I transform out of this, maybe it is useful if you need to repair me or Airachnid someday. When I'm out please give me some distilled energon, I don't feel like I can use Airachnid at the moment" then he explained what he had found from Airachnid's subspace pocket.

Ratchet nodded, he clearly understood even if he sometimes behaved like he did not care how bad others felt.

Jack transformed and he felt how his awareness was falling back to his femme form and everything came fuzzy again. He could see and feel how Ratchet caught him in his servos and how he started to carry him near the energon cubes.

* * *

Airachnid gasped, she had felt how Jack had transformed into her and out of her, between that she did not have any memory. First thing in her mind was to look for Jack, she started to panic when she did not see him at near her, but then she saw how Ratchet was feeding Jack from one of energon cubes.

"I can do that!" She yelled to Ratchet and got a rude reply, " He does not want to be near you, so you keep your filthy digits away."

Airachnid felt like her whole world would collapse, she did not know what had happened, but she clearly had upset Jack badly. She fell on her knees and bowed her head low to the floor level and waited. When Ratchet was finally done feeding Jack he let him down on the floor. Her spark was racing in fear, she feared that Jack would just walk past her and that would be the end of her as without Jack there was nothing left.

She did not dare to look at the smaller femme, she just kept her head low and kept asking that Jack's forgives her whatever she had done. After while she felt a small femme servo on her face plate and she lifted her wet optic towards Jack.

"Airachnid was a bad girl, promise that you will not take anymore human heads," Jack said and his green optics looked deeply into her spark. She knows that this kind of clear minded moments were short with Jack so she needed to answer fast before he changes his mind.

Airachnid sobbed, "Yes I promise." and started to hug Jack and he hugged back. Her spark was so relieved that she started to wet her optics with the cleaning fluids.


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael Esquivel was searching Autobot pictures from the Internet, he was so focused on the task that he did not have much time to think what was going on around him. Suddenly he felt how warm metallic hand touched his hair. At first touch was careful and the second one was stronger, but still gentle. Raf did not turn to see who it was, but he knows that based on the size of the metal hand there are only two options June or Jack as both of them were small Cybertronian femmes. Raf closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, it felt really good and he did not want to ruin the moment by looking who was exploring his hair.

He felt how two metal arms came around and how metallic face was pressed against his hair. This was a bit too much for Raf so he opened his eyes and noticed that armor covering metallic hands were gunmetal black, it was Jack or Honey as he called his Cybertronian form..

Raf felt a bit embarrassed to get this kind of close attention from Jack and especially now when he was an almost childlike state and looked like a female warrior from some fantasy game.

"Jack, cut it out! I'm not your fluffy toy." he said and regretted it immediately as he felt how Jack retreated his servos really fast, he had hurt his feelings.

He turned to look femme behind him, it was still hard to believe that Jack Darby's mind and soul were now inside this small Cybertronian femme. He looked at Jack's optics just to see if he had hurt his feelings, but green optics were just sparking with humor and there was a smile on his faceplate.

"Honey likes Raf's hair, it feels funny." Jack said and touched his hair again.

Raf looked at Jack's femme form and he had to admit that it was really beautiful one and just looking it too long made Raf blush. It was same with June, both Darby's had gotten a beautiful frames and Raf liked to watch them from the corner of his eye.

"Why do you call yourself Honey? It's Jack Darby," Raf asked and looked and waited how small femme processed his question. Sometimes it felt similarly when he still had his old laptop that was really slow and he had to wait a long time before it get tasks done.

"Honey is name that Mom Airachnid, Aunt Arcee and June gave to me, Jack Darby is the name of spark in me."

Raf was amazed, that was the perfect answer, it seemed that Jack had gained some more processing power. "How much processing power you now have in your use?" he asked and prepared to wait again.

He saw that this question confused Jack a lot and he decided to change it before Jack's processors freezes. Raf had seen how Miko intentionally asked questions that made Jack freeze. "Cancel that question. New question, would you like to see a funny video?"

Jack started to smile and said, "Yes, that would be fun."

Raf thought a moment what could he show to Jack in his current condition and he decided to show some videos from practical jokes. They watched several videos and all of them made Jack laugh and Raf was amazed how beautiful his laughter sounded, he even recorded samples of it into his laptop's hard drive.

He felt a bit guilty because he had recorded Jack laughter without permission, but that was a small thing compared to those embarrassing things that Miko lured Jack to do. The Latest one was when Miko lured Jack to play with a doll and she recorded video of that with her mobile phone.

Raf saw that Miko and Bulkhead were coming back, they had gone to buy some pizza and cola drinks. He saw how Jack looked at Miko a moment and then walked away, it seemed that he had decided to be somewhere else when Miko comes with the food.

Miko carried the pizza boxes and drinks to the table and Raf had to put the laptop away or it would end up all sticky from pizza or Miko could pour cola in it.

She looked around and asked, "Where is Jack? Is Airachnid again breastfeeding him?"

Raf knows that somehow Miko got really annoyed when Airachnid had started to breastfeed Jack in the command center. He had understood that it was Airachnid's way to remind to all of them that she was Jack's carrier and she was controlling her sparkling. It had something to do with the latest event that he had heard from Bumblebee.

"What? Did you want to breastfeed him?" Raf asked and saw how Miko blushed.

"NO! You Baka, I just don't like it when that bitch-chopter does it in here just to show to me that she is controlling Jack."

Raf smirked, he knows that Miko had a crush on Jack and his transformation to Cybertronian femme had made Miko angry. He kind of understood what she felt as he considered Jack like an elder big brother and it was confusing to see him walking around as a beautiful femme sparkling. He hoped that Jack's mind would come back soon as then everything would be fine again. Raf did not mind that Jack was in femme form, he just missed his best friend a lot.

Raf looked at the pizza boxes and said, "If we wait that Jack can also eat some pizza then we are going to die in hunger."

Miko blushed and started to open boxes, she gave Raf his favorite pizza and took her box and started to eat her pizza. Raf noticed that Miko had again bought pizza for Jack, but currently it was just waste of money as Ratchet had said that it would take a time before Jack could eat human food and turn it to energon.

Raf saw how Jack walked back and sat tin his regular place on the table and opened the pizza box. For both of their horror he took a slice of pizza and put it in his mouth.

Miko stood up and charged next to Jack and yelled, "NO! You can't eat that!" What happened next amazed Raf. Miko just pushed her finger into the Jack's mouth and started to remove pizza. Ít took a few minutes to get all of it out and when it was done Miko looked at Jack and explained to him, "Ratchet said that you can't eat human food yet, you need to wait that our energon converter is ready."

Miko cleaned her hands on the paper towel and continued to eat her pizza like nothing happened. Jack sat there looking unhappy, Raf felt sorry for him as it must be annoying to have a pizza and not be able to eat it. It had been a cruel gesture from Miko to buy the pizza for Jack and place it on the table at Jack's usual place.

Miko stood up and said, "Raf, watch my pizza, I need to go into the ladies' room and I don't want that robo-girl eats it while I'm gone." She stood up and walked towards the girls toilets. Raf saw that Jack looked after her and smiled mischievously.

Jack stood up and took Miko's cola bottle and shook it violently. Raf could just stare him with his mouth open and then he connected the dots. He had shown Jack some practical joke videos and now he was copying them.

Raf tried to remember what they had looked and asked, "Jack? What did you do in the ladies' room?"

Jack turned to look at him and said with smile, "No paper, no water."

"You took all the toilet paper and closed the water flow like they did in the video?" he asked and saw how Jack nodded.

They both looked in the direction of the ladies' room and after some time they saw how Miko's head peeked out of the door and she looked around just to see that the route was clear. Miko walked carefully into the men's room and closed the door behind her and soon they heard how Miko screamed in there.

Raf looked at Jack and waited that he says something. "No paper, only cold water," he said and Raf started to laugh. He wondered how Jack did this if his processors were not working, he decided to ask, "How can you do that if you can't think fast?"

Jack looked at him and patted his helm with his digit and said, "Voice in my head told me what to do." Raf laughed again, Jack must have misunderstood that his own thoughts are different persona.

Miko walked back to the table and dried her hands with paper towel, she looked at both of them and then only Raf with a murderous expression on her face, "I assume it was you as Jack is not capable doing practical jokes like that." Raf felt how a piece of pizza was almost stuck in his throat, Miko would get her revenge, she always did.

Miko opened her cola bottle and content of the bottle sprayed on her face and clothes. She was so surprised that she fell out of the chair with the bottle and remaining liquid poured on her. Next they heard a long list of Japanese swearing words and when she got up, Raf saw that she was wet from cola and really pissed.

Jack started to laugh and he pointed his digit towards Miko, she was now shaking from anger. "I need to go to home as I don't have any extra clothes in here. I think you two did this on purpose, just to get me away for a while." she said and stood up.

* * *

Miko was really angry, she was sure that those two had done this just to annoy her more. She had to admit that practical jokes were not what she would expect of them, not from Raf or Jack. She was about to call Bulkhead to give her a lift home when she felt how Jack took her hand and started to drag her towards the Arcee's room.

She knows that Arcee and Airachnid were having a some kind of personal talks in Arcee's room and that's why Jack was left on his alone with her and Raf. She did not want to go into the room looking like this, but she did not have any options when Jack was dragging her. He was strong and she had to run just to keep with his speed or her hand would get torn off.

When they entered into the room they clearly interrupted some serious business as angry yelling stopped at the same time as they stepped into the room. Jack dragged her closer to Arcee.

Jack dragged her closer to Arcee and asked, "Arcee, Miko is wet, can you help?" Miko saw how Arcee's angry expression turner to happy wife smile, it was something that Miko hated.

"Of course Honey. Miko, lets see if I have some clothes that you can use." Arcee said to Miko and walked into one of her large cabinets and started to check what she had stored in there. Same time Miko saw how Airachnid looked interested and tried to peek into the cabinet.

Arcee took out a pile of clothes and dropped them front of Miko, "Let's see if you can use these." Miko looked clothes and saw that they were clearly made for girls and some of them were expensive brands around the world.

"Why did you have these clothes?" She asked and know that she did not like what she was about to hear.

Arcee took an innocent expression and said, "Oh! I bought them originally for Jack, but he refused to wear them and when I tried to dress him I noticed that they were wrong size for him." Miko tried to hold her laughter, that was partly her fault as she had told Arcee that some men liked that they were dressed up and that Jack was clearly one of them. She had tried to make Jack angry to Arcee, but that had clearly failed as June had raised her son to accept the woman's whims and eventually he had let Arcee do has she pleased.

She felt how Arcee lifted her on her lap and for her horror she said to Airachnid, "This is one of the skills you need to master. Watch closely, I show how you change the clothes to human without killing or harming them." Arcee started to remove her wet clothes in front of Jack and she tried to resist, but somehow Arcee knows how to counter all her movements and soon she was completely naked. Miko felt how her face was totally red and it did not help that Arcee decided to use her as an example to show Airachnid how to check if a human is clean.

Airachnid moved closer and examined her carefully, she felt how her skin hair started to go up. "This one is quite flat, are you sure that this is really a female and healthy specimen?" Miko felt how her face got redder and she was about to say some mean words about Airachnid, but Arcee lifted her higher and spread her legs wide. Miko screamed and yelled her protest, but both large femmes just ignored her.

"See, from the genitals you can see that she is a female, she does not have interface cable in here only a tiny interface port. This one is young and not clearly fully developed yet."

Airachnid peered in closer and said, "I have seen Jack's human male interface cable and I bet that it would not fit in there."

Miko felt like she could die in shame and she noticed that Jack was also looking her, like he tried to learn something. Miko got a feeling that Arcee and Airachnid were doing this on purpose and that they had just used the opportunity to humiliate her.

"Now, I show you how to dress her and how to select proper clothes for each body part." Tormenting continued and Arcee explained different clothes by starting from underwear how they were placed on her and how to see if they needed to be replaced. Miko felt like dying in shame and clothes that Arcee picked made her look like a that Alice in Wonderland.

Airachnid looked at her and asked, "If I remember right human females have a war paint on their face?"

Arcee looked at her and grinned evilly, "Oh! Yes." Miko started to panic, no-way she would not let Arcee do her make-up. She feared that Arcee would use some spray paint on her.

For her relief Arcee put her down and pushed her gently towards the door and said. "Miko sorry about this, but I don't have human face paints so you have to ask from June if she has some that she can spare."

Jack followed her outside of the room and looked amused. "I bet you are laughing your ass off now." she said and showed her tongue to Jack.

"Honey isn't laughing, just recording." said Jack and started to pull her back to the human area. Miko felt like her face would burn off, she understood that Jack had used his battle recorder to record all that he saw and he could watch it later when he got his mind back to normal.

When they arrived in the human area they saw that Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee were preparing for mission. They were refueling energon and checking their weapons. Ratchet was standing ready at the ground bridge controls and waited the command to activate the bridge.

Bulkhead noticed her and waved his huge hand and yelled, " Miko are you going to the tea party? I can give you a lift after this mission."

Bumblebee made some happy sounds and pointed at her with his digit.

Raf also noticed her and yelled happily, "Hi Alice, nice dress!"

Of course Ratchet had to add his comment, "Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!"

Optimus activated his battle mask and yelled, "Off with their heads!" and took a position front of Bumblebee and Bulkhead. 

"OH! Shut up!" Miko yelled back to them. She hated this as she was not fond of the cosplay dresses and she was sure that she would hear Alice in Wonderland jokes for a long time. She also wondered why Arcee had ordered this in first place and what she had seen this was not the only one that she had in her cabinet.

Miko decided that she had experienced enough humiliation for this day so she should have some fun and when the Bots got ready to use ground bridge she sneaked behind them and prepared to run after them. She thought that as the day was otherwise ruined she would at least go and see same Decepticon crushing.

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee started to run through it, she waited a moment and followed. Running in her new dress was hard and she had to hold the skirt of the dress with both hands when she run through the ground bridge.

She exited from the other side of the ground bridge she saw that the battle had already started. Optimus was shooting Vehicons and Bulkhead smashed mining equipment hard as he could. She could not see Bumblebee, but she assumed that he would be circling and attacking behind the Decepticons. Miko saw a large rock nearby and she hid behind it and started to carefully peek over it. She had hard time to keep her mouth shut as it was so exciting to see Bots in action that she almost cried out from pleasure when Bulkhead smashed two Vehicon's head with one powerful blow.

"Uncle Bulkhead really strong, Honey likes this." Hearing that voice behind her back made her heart sink into to the stomach. She turned and saw how Jack was standing there and marveling the battle. This was her worst case scenario, if something happened to Jack she would be good as dead and if Arcee or Airachnid found out that she had led Jack through the ground bridge she would be good as dead. This was clearly her worst day and it could not go anymore worse than this.

Miko felt how the ground shook and she saw how large red mech stopped next to them and said, "Well, Well, What we have here, Bulkhead's pet and Airachnid's sparkling." They both screamed in horror when Knock Out grabbed them into his servos.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ratchet saw how Optimus and the team entered back to the base through the ground bridge. This time they had managed to completed the mission in a record time and captured some energon cubes.

He looked at Optimus and asked, "Was that an easy mission?"

Optimus nodded, "Suddenly they decided to withdraw and leave all the energon behind."

Ratchet looked the pile of energon cubes, "That does not sound like them, usually they try to blow it up. I need to check those cubes before we use them, they may be contaminated." Optimus nodded to him, it was always better to check before using Decepticon origin energon.

He noticed that Bulkhead was looking around and asked, "Where is Miko?"

Suddenly Ratchet felt cold, it was like his old processors were warning him about something bad. He started to check the ground bridge travel log and for his horror it showed that four Cybertronians and one human had passed through it and only three Cybertronians had returned.

Oh! Frag! Prime! We have a major issue, everyone back to the previous coordinates and search for Miko and Jack!" He yelled and activated the ground bridge again and saw how Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead run through it like they would be on fire.

Ratchet felt how panic was getting stronger inside him, he had to tell femmes that he had let Jack pass the ground bridge and he feared that they would kill him in rage. He decided that the only option would be to make full base level alert, he pushed the button that caused red lights and siren go off. Soon he saw how all three femmes run into the command center and looked around.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" yelled Arcee.

"Jack and Miko sneaked through the ground bridge and Optimus, Bulk and Bee are now looking for them." He yelled and saw how all three femme looked frightened, they also feared the worst.

Arcee did not say anything, she just transformed and sped through the ground bridge and June jumped on Airachnid back and yelled, "Run through and transform so I can hop into your helicopter cockpit." Airachnid nodded and run after Arcee.

Ratchet thought that if Jack and Miko were not found it meant that Decepticons had captured them and that would explain why they retreated so fast from the battle. He looked and noticed that Raf was standing in the human area near the console and was ready to assist with his laptop.

"Raf, I fear that Decepticons may have captured Miko and Jack so we need to start finding the Nemesis. You know what to do, this is not the first time we have done it." He saw how Raf nodded and connected his laptop into the console. Ratchet was happy that he had Raf here, he was a great help and he had a lot of fresh ideas. He did not want to admit it openly, but these tiny humans had surprised him several times. Working with them had taught him that humans were a great ally if you just stopped to listen them.

* * *

Miko was scared, this was not what she considered for fun activities, she was stuffed into the small transparent glass tube that did not have much room to move. She looked around and saw that Jack was also placed inside the glass tube and he looked really scared. She knows that human Jack would not let his feelings show, but femme version of him was still a sparkling and currently scared of rough handling. Miko felt that now it was her turn to be strong.

Miko hit the glass and tried to get Jack's attention. She had to remember not to call him Jack in here as they did not want that the Decepticons would found out that secret. "Honey, can you hear me!" she yelled and saw how Jack turned to look at her. "Don't tell them anything, they are not Autobots, you can't trust them. And whatever happens, remember that I love you." she yelled and saw how Jack tried to process this information.

She saw how the large door opened and how Knock Out and Megatron walked into the room. They stopped in front of Jack's tube and Megatron peeked into it and tried to form a sweet smile with his ugly face and sharp dental, it failed miserably. Jack started to scream in horror and it sounded like an air raid siren. That was the first time Miko heard how scared Cybertronian sparkling cried.

Miko yelled as hard as she could, "You old garbage can, leave her alone, she is just a sparkling, you scare her."

Knock Out shook her tube and yelled, "Silence you fool, that is not the way you talk to the Lord of the Decepticons, if you can't show respect I will have to punish you." Miko decided to watch her mouth, she did not want to make things any worse than what they were, she tried to be calm and that all took a lot strength from her.

The door opened and two other Decepticons walked into the room. Miko remembered that they were called Dreadwing and Soundwave. Both of them walked to front of the tubes and peeked inside.

Dreadwing look at Jack and smiled, "It is nice to see and hear alive sparkling, it has been a long time since I last met one." Jack stopped his cry and tried to smile back. Dreadwing gently touched the tube and said, "Based on coloring this one must be Airachnid's sparkling."

Soundwave took Miko's tube and lifted it closer and started to rotate it around, for some reason he wanted to see her from all sides. Miko tried to stay still, it was hard to stand in the tube when it was rotated.

Miko saw how Knock Out looked a bit nervous and said, "Careful, if you drop her, you will break her, She is a rare collector item."

Dreadwing looked interested and asked, "What you mean, she is just a human?"

"You fool, she is like one of those anime figures that you can buy from the Internet, have you checked what they cost?" Miko was confused, why would they compare her to some anime figure and then she remembered that she was wearing a blue cosplay dress.

Dreadwing looked like he understood and said, "I know her, she is Sailor Moon."

Miko was about to protest, but she saw how Soundwave shook his head and showed the picture of Sailor Moon in his visor and Dreadwing looked confused and asked, "Well who is she then? You have been here longer than me, I don't know them all."

Miko was surprised that Decepticons followed human television series. She turned her focus on Megatron who was clearly getting annoyed and was reaching his limit. She was expecting that old rust bucket would burn his fuses with this kind of nonsense and make these fools regret the day they opened the TV.

"Idiots!" yelled Megatron and everyone turned to look at him, "Can't you see that she dressed like Alice in Wonderland!" After a short silence every Con started to agree with the boss. Miko rolled her eyes, she was surrounded by evil otaku robots.

Knock Out tried to take the tube from Soundwave, but he refused to give it and for a short moment there was a pulling contest between two Decepticons and Miko was the prize. "Stop that! You two behave like a sparklings." yelled Megatron and Soundwave used the opportunity and moved further away with Miko.

Dreadwing looked at Megatron and said, "If she is a rare human then she is valuable to the Autobots and maybe they would trade her to some relic or we can use her to lure them into the trap."

Megatron got a nasty smile on his faceplate, "Indeed, you have a point there. Soundwave takes some pictures of that human and install control chip in her head, maybe she can tell the location of the Autobot base or some other useful information. After we don't have any more use for her you will preserve her in plastic and we can use her as a desk decoration."

Miko almost fainted, they would use her to get more information about Autobots and she would end up as plastic figure into the Decepticon collection.

Jack had heard what they planned for Miko and let out an angry scream. Miko had hoped that he would stay silent and let all the attention be on her.

"What we do with the sparkling?" asked Knock Out.

Miko saw how Megatron took the tube that contained Jack and asked with sweet voice, "Hi there little one, what is your name?"

Megatron's question made Miko sweat, if Jack says now that he is Jack Darby then Decepticons learn that there is a way to transform humans to Cybertronians and that would be really bad as the planet Earth had an endless stock of evil people. There was a silence and everyone waited for the answer. "My name is Honey." Jack said and tried to give his best smile and same time he glanced quickly at Miko.

Megatron looked at Knock Out and was clearly confused, "She said that her name is Honey? What does it mean?"

There was a silence in the room and Miko saw that Knock Out tried to think what was the best answer. "Eh! Honey is something sweet that you get from the flowers."

Megatron looked his officers and asked, "Who thinks that Honey is a proper name for Decepticon?"

Miko saw that Knock Out lifted his servo and Soundwave also seemed to agree, but Dreadwing hesitated and said, "That does not sound dangerous, it sounds sweet and something that you would expect to be nice and cute." He paused and looked at the floor and added, "Then again if you expect that and she is opposite then it's a deceptive name and that makes it really Decepticon like." he also lifter his servo and Megatron nodded. Miko could not believe her ears, these fools liked the name Honey.

For Miko's horror Jack knocked on the tube glass and looked at Megatron and asked, "Are you a garbage truck?"

Miko saw how Knock Out turned around and was pretending to study some console and Dreadwing found something interesting from the wall. She felt how her tube moved slightly up and down, Soundwave was clearly laughing behind his visor.

Megatron grinned evilly when he said to Jack, "No, I'm your father."

Jack yelled, "No... that's not true! That's impossible!"

"Yes it is true, your carrier just forgot to tell you where she got the other half of your spark energy." said Megatron and laughed evilly.

Miko saw how Jack fainted and fell to the bottom of the tube. Miko tried to hold her tongue, she had almost yelled Jack's name in panic.

Megatron was clearly displeased and turned towards Knock Out, "How long it takes her to grow to the adult size."

Knock Out looked around nervously and was clearly making some hasty calculations with his console, "Sir, my estimation is that it would take at least two thousand solar cycles to reach the same size as Airachnid."

"WHAT! I don't have that much time to wait, I need to start her training her as soon as possible, can you speed it up?" yelled Megatron.

Knock Out looked nervous when he answered, "There is a medical theory that we can try to speed the process with the high grade energon. That usually works with the healing and regeneration processes so it should work also with the growth process too. The drawback is that she will be affected by the high grade and it takes time to burn it out of her system."

Miko was getting angry and she could not hold her tongue anymore, "What kind of monsters you are? How can you do things like that to the sparkling."

Knock Out smiled and said, "The inventor of that theory is a famous Autobot doctor Ratchet." Miko was silent, she did not have anything to add to that, she remembered that Ratchet had used it to June and almost got them all killed. She feared that if the same thing happens with Jack, the Decepticons would kill him or hurt him badly when they tried to subdue him.

Megatron smirked when he said, "Knock Out you start the process with the sparkling and Soundwave take that human to your room and take some pictures of her and send them to the Autobots."

Knock Out pointed the medical device in the corner of the room, "Soundwave don't forget the implant machine, you need that when you place the control chip into her brain."

Knock Out looked at Miko and said, "Consider this as punishment from you rude words. Soon you will be like a doll and we can make you dance and sing for us."

Miko decided to have a final word and she yelled to Knock Out, "For the records, you talk, move and look like a femme, it's hard to believe that you really are a mech."

There was a silence in the room, everyone looked at Knock Out and he said, "Thanks for the compliment, but that will not save you." Miko fell down to the bottom of the glass tube, now she was a really scared.

* * *

June was looking ground from Airachnid's helicopter cockpit, they had flown several times over the area and they had not picked any traces from Jack or Miko. Suddenly she got a call from Arcee, she had found some tracks. Airachnid started to land and soon as they touched the ground, June jumped out of the cockpit and run to Arcee.

"What you have here?" She asked and looked at the ground.

Arcee pointed sharp marks like someone would have walked there with high heels on and she said, "These we can safely assume that these belong to Jack and those faint ones are like Miko's feet." Arcee turned to look at other prints and June followed Arcee's line of sight and saw large marks on the ground. "Those fit for Knock Out." Arcee said and glanced her servo into the fist.

June swore out loud and saw how Arcee nodded. They saw that Airachnid looked them with question on her faceplate. "Knock Out captured them so we can now assume that they are on-board the Nemesis." said Arcee and June learned new Cybertronian swearing words from Airachnid.

"What now?" asked Airachnid and looked at June, she noticed that also Arcee was also looking at her, like it would her responsibility to make the decision. "We need to find Nemesis and rescue them, but there is no point to drive or fly around and look them, we need Ratchet's and Raf's help and all the data that Airachnid has from Nemesis."

They both nodded and Arcee called the ground bridge and sounded cool and calm when she did that. For June's surprise, there was no panic or yelling among them, but their optic told all, she saw only fear and death, she assumed that her optic looked the same as she felt like screaming in anger and fear. 

When they walked through the ground bridge June felt rage radiating from them and intention to kill was so high that Ratchet looked them with scary expression on his faceplate. They saw that others were already in the base and waiting them.

Optimus stepped close and asked, "Decepticons got them?"

June nodded and said, "Knock Out got them and most likely they are now in the Nemesis, we need to find that ship before Decepticons harm them."

Raf looked at her from human area and asked, "What they could do with them?"

June turned to look Airachnid, she was now their Decepticon expert and know the things they could do. Airachnid looked at the ground and said, "For Jack, they will try to brainwash him. They have developed a process for that and it will be painful, but it has a high success rate. The result would be that Jack comes out as insane killer, but obedient to the Decepticons."

Raf looked a bit pail when he asked, "How about Miko? What would they do to her?"

Airachnid tried to avoid their optics and said, "I don't know."

June saw that this answer was clearly not enough for Raf and he needed more so she asked, "What would you do as a Decepticon SiC?"

Airachnid looked a bit scared, like she had feared this kind of questions, but decided to give an answer. "I would demand some powerful relic as a ransom and then I would use her to trap you and make sure that she dies in front of you just to cause some mental pain to you all."

June saw that Optimus was clearly not pleased, "What if we decline their demands?"

June looked at Airachnid and nodded to her and she continued, "Then Miko would be worthless and they will dispose her. If it would be me, I would skin her and sent the skin to you as a token of your failure. Anyway her survival changes are really low, so don't hope much from rescue."

Bulkhead hit his fist into the wall so hard that whole base echoed like a bell.

"There is one thing that can buy some time to Miko, the way she is dressed." said Airachnid and looked at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead turned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I happen to know that many Decepticons are fond of human TV series and now Miko is dressed like a TV character. Most likely they would want to keep her alive a bit longer as a decoration or mascot." For June this sounded silly, but then she knows that Bumblebee loved to watch cartoons with Raf and she had seen that Ratchet followed some late night sci-fi series and laughed a lot.

June saw that Raf had emptied his stomach content and looked sick, now she really understood how evil Airachnid had been before Jack had taken her under control. Hearing how Airachnid tell these things in casual tone made her believe that she was still capable of making horrible deeds and her only limiter was Jack Darby.

She also understood that if the Decepticons succeeded to brainwash Jack, Airachnid would switch sides again. She looked at Arcee and for her horror she understood that also Arcee would change sides without hesitation. Then only question was what would she do? Would she change sides just to follow Jack if he started to be an evil Decepticon? She did not want to think about that, but deep down she knows the answer.

* * *

Optimus Prime was in deep thought and he tried to search answers from the Matrix of Leadership, but something had made Matrix nervous and it refused to answer to him. He felt in his old joints that they were now in intersection and good or bad could happen and that all was pointing again towards Jackson Darby. He closed his optics and send a prayer to the Primus as long there was this uncertainty in the Matrix then there was still some hope that everything turns out good.

Suddenly console started to alarm, it was a frequency that Decepticons used to call them. Ratchet looked at Optimus and waited his permission to answer, Optimus nodded and Ratchet opened the comm frequency.

They started to receive pictures of Miko. She was still wearing her blue dress and it seemed that the Decepticons had made her pose in different kind of positions and in some pictures she even tried to smile to the camera and look cute.

"What are these pictures?" asked Optimus, he had seen this kind of picture somewhere. He remembered how Jackson had made Arcee pose like that and how Jackson had taken several pictures with his phone camera.

June was first to answer, "They look like a pin-up photo, but clearly they want to tell us that they have Miko and she is still alive."

"Um! They send also a text message and it says that they want to trade Miko to the spark extractor or they would preserve her in plastic and keep as a decoration."

"What! Those fraggers! I will smash them!" yelled Bulkhead.

"What about Jackson?" asked Optimus and tried to keep his voice cool, he really feared for Jackson's safety, but could not let is show in front of his troops.

Ratchet looked scared, "Eh! It says that Decepticon sparkling called Honey is not for sales."

June let an angry scream and for Optimus it sounded like a thousand small metal spikes would have filled his audio receptor.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Knock Out was almost done with the energon chamber, he had connected all the sensors into it and final phase was to test monitoring systems. After all the test was done he would put the sparling into the chamber and fill it with a high grade energon. After that rest would come automatically as sparklings development would be kicked into the hyper speed and she would be fully grown after a few days.

He noticed that the sparkling was watching his work from her glass tube. "Don't worry little one, this will only hurt a bit and then you are full grown Decepticon and ready to serve your master." that sounded funny and he laughed at that.

"Honey does not want to do that!" yelled the sparkling and Knock Out turned again to look at her.

"That is not up to you, when you are grown up we start your training and we know how to make you despise all of those the lies that Autobots have fed to you. After you are ready I will see what kind of weapons and what alt mode is suitable for you. When we have finished your training you are eager to kill some Autobots."

The sparkling started again make high pitch noise and that annoyed Knock Out a lot. Knock Out grinned his denta and tried to concentrate to the taks and ignore the noise, he failed as sparkling continued to make noise. Knock Out walked to the tube and pressed the release button and tube opened.

"Be quiet you little glitch or I will hurt you really badly." He yelled and whacked the sparkling with his digits, noise stopped and sparkling fell down hard and some energon started to come out of her mouth. He placed the sparkling back into the tube and continued with his work, he smiled, that had felt good, he liked to hurt pretty femmes. He thought that this Airachnid's sparkling was too beautiful to be Decepticon, maybe a dancer or pleasure slave would be better task for her.

The medbay door opened and Dreadwing walked in. Knock Out saw how sparkling tried to be small as possible and keep her head down. Knock Out had noticed that Dreadwing liked to watch the sparkling and tried to be nice to it, he suspected that Dreadwing was playing safe and trying to stay in good terms with this future Decepticon officer and Megatron's heir.

Dreadwing asked from sparkling, "How is my little princess doing?"

Sparkling was scared, but she still had some spirit left when she answered, "I'm not your princess, I'm a big boy and I will be a motorcycle when I grow up and I will make you bullies cry."

Knock Out laughing out loud and said, "You heard her, she is a boy so don't call her princess or she will make you cry."

"But, I was just trying to be friendly" explained Dreadwing.

Knock Out snorted, "You just pretend to be nice, after brainwash she will be high ranking Decepticon officer and you just try to play safe with her. But being nice is waste of time as it's you who has to break her spirit by beating her up several times before we can start her training. So save your aft licking to time that she is standing in the bridge with Megatron."

"What! I'm not aft licker, I will crush you for that." yelled angry Dreadwing.

"We both know that it's a lie, I'm the only doctor here and you would die without my help, so go away and let me continue my work." Knock Out pointed the door and saw how Dreadwing swallowed his anger and walked out of the door.

"Okay, now the fun begins." he said and walked to the tube and grabbed the sparkling, she tried to resist, but failed as she did not have any weapons. He turned the sparkling to face him and said, "After you have grown to your full size, I will have a little fun with you."

Knock Out tossed the sparkling into the energon chamber and closed the door. He walked to his control console and activated all the sensors and started to fill the tank. He laughed when he heard how sparkling was crying in panic when high grade energon started to fill the chamber.

* * *

Miko was screaming and trying to resist Soundwave, she knows that it was useless effort, but it was all she could do. Soundwave had taken several pictures of her and some things that he demanded had made her anger boil and she had refused to do them. She had first thought that it was all done when Soundwave continued with those shots that she agreed to do, but she was wrong. After Soundwave had sent those pictures to the Autobots, he started to demand more from Miko and this time his demands were really embarrassing and she had refused to move, now she regrets that.

Soundwave pushed her head deeper into the machine, she was shaking in fear when she felt how machine locked around her head. Miko screamed in pain when machine made a deep cut in her scalp and stretched the cut so that the skull was accessible through the cut. She was shaking and sweating, she did not have this kind of adrenaline rush in mind when she had followed the Autobots through the ground bridge and because of her poor Jack was also suffering.

Miko started to beg that Soundwave would stop what he was doing, but faceless Decepticon just stood there and then he pressed some buttons and machine started to drill her skull. It sounded like when the dentist was drilling the teeth, but a lot worse. The drill sound was echoing in her skull and she was crying and begging for mercy, but Soundwave just stood there and looked how the machine worked.

The machine stopped drilling and Miko felt how something was lifted off from her skull, but what came next was far worse than drilling. She felt how machine pushed something into her skull and that something seemed to be alive and it started to dig further into her brain. Colors and old memories started to flash in Miko's eyes and soon she started to see Cybertronian texts, they had really placed that an implant chip inside her brain. She felt how chip started to take control over her brain and she tried to scream, but there was no sound.

Machine holding her head started to close her skull and soon she felt how it used some kind of glue to close the cap in the scalp and removed it from her head. She could feel and hear how something was moving in her skull and extending its tentacles from skull to all around her body and taking control of all her organs. Miko was in panic, she was now prisoner in her own body and for her horror she heard how she said, "The implant installation completed."

Soundwave let her loose and she stood up and said, "Starting self test sequence." Miko did not have any control over her body and it felt like she was a puppet on strings when she moved around. Then started the embarrassing part, self test moved to her internal organs and she started to feel how she was getting aroused and how muscles that she didn't know existed started to move. She wanted to cry, but she could not and all the time Soundwave was staring at her.

Suddenly ship's alarm lights went off and sound off siren started to fill the room. Miko hoped that the Autobots would be there to rescue her and Jack or at least someone would come and kill her. She saw how Soundwave started to move towards the door and how he left the room leaving Miko doing her self test. Soon self test was completed and she heard her own voice saying, "Self test complete, starting brain function assimilation." Miko's panic was getting stronger, she felt how the implant started to go through her memories and she felt like crying when implant started to touch her precious memories of her and Jack.

* * *

Knock Out was nervous, something was not right, all his instruments showed that the sparkling was not growing and still it was consuming more and more high grade energon. He started scanners and for his horror he got a weapon grade energon reading from the chamber and they were growing fast.

"Primus Ratchet, what have you done to this sparling, you armed it when it was first activated?" He muttered and started to check integrity of the chamber.

He saw that some kind of self feeding accelerated process was going on and he did not have any control over it. To his horror, he noticed that sparkling was priming weapons in the chamber full of energon. He started to run towards the door and when he passed his door he pressed the master alarm button. Knock Out run far away from the medbay as he could. He almost reached the ship's bridge when an explosion shook the ship and lights started to flash. He knows that medbay had exploded and likely it had also killed the sparkling.

Knock Out run towards the bridge door and when he arrived into the bridge he saw that others were already there and Soundwave was already working to assess damages.

"Knock Out! What happened in the medbay?" Asked Megatron

"That growth process went crazy, sparkling did not grow and she still used most of the high grade energon that was in the chamber. That explosion came when something made sparklings weapons fire in the energon pool."

Megatron was furious and Knock Out feared for his life. "Weapons? I thought you said she did not have any weapons."

Knock Out tried to think for most logical explanation and said, "They must have been still under development, most likely Ratchet had placed them into the sparlings frame and our process made them online and sparkling fired them."

Megatron yelled in rage and slammed one of the nearby Vehicon dead.

Soundwave turned from the console and showed status report in his visor. "What, you mean that we are receiving other damage reports?" asked Megatron.

Knock Out saw that one of the Vehicons turned around and reported. "Sir, Vehicons in level 5A are under blaster fire, something is going along the hallways and killing everything on its path."

"That must be Autobots trying to do the rescue, intercept and destroy." yelled Megatron and all Vehicons started to input commands and Knock Out started to look place to hide, he did not want to go to against Autobots specially if Arcee or that other new femme was there.

* * *

Jack stood in the corner of the corridor and looks at dead Vehicons, he was angry beyond anything he had experienced before. His mid had waked up in the chamber full of energon and he had only faint memory that Decepticons had captured him and Miko and threatened to do things to them. He was not sure what to do or where to go and he did not care, his femme side just wanted to kill everyone. He had started to go around the ship and kill all the Vehicons that he saw and as that felt good, he assumed that he was doing the right thing.

" _That's it Jack, let your rage burn itself out, you are still full of high grade energon and best way to get it out is to use your weapons much as you can."_ Jack know that sound belonged to the Vector Sigma, he did not respond he just wanted to focus on killing.

More Vehicons and this time some Insecticons run at his path and Jack opened fire towards them and shot them to full of holes. His both arms were now dangerous looking weapons with black arm thick barrels, inside the barrel there was some kind of energon accelerator and when he primed the gun barrels started to rotate and guns started to make faint charging noise. When he fired the guns beam of high density plasma bursts left from both guns. For him it felt like his arms would have been turned to energon powered machine guns and he into the walking gun turret.

More targets run into the hallway and Jack started to sing with his sweet femme voice loud as he could, " Boooorn tooo beee wiiiiiiild..." and activated his guns and again and sound of death filled the hallway.

Jack saw how plasma beams ripped screaming Vehicons and Insecticons half and continued past them killing all that stand in the line of fire. He was basically tearing the whole hallway to the pieces, Jack grinned, this felt good, he increased his speed and started to run along the hall way and shoot everything that moved.

He saw that Knock Out run around the corner and into the one of the room with a large doors, he run after him and when he opened the door he saw that he was in some kind of canteen. The room was full of Vehicons and Jack saw how Knock Out was trying to make them go out and fight, but clearly they were having a statutory break as they shook their heads.

Jack yelled, "Sweet! A bonus level! " and opened fire towards Vehicons. Jack went total postal and was shooting and jumping around and pieces of metal and armors were flying everywhere. When he stopped he noticed that at the front of the door there was a huge pile of dead Vehicons and that whole room was full of holes and spilled energon. He tried to look for Knock Out, but did not find him.

When he started to climb over the dead Vehicons, he noticed a shiny mirror like metal sheet near and he stopped to look at his reflection. What he saw was a sexy looking gunmetal black femme with a gentle green optics standing on top of dead Vehicons. He smiled to his reflection and said, "Damn... I'm looking good!" He saw that he had a sharp fangs in his mouth that made him look like a vampire and he smiled and felt like she could try to bite some targets.

" _Jack!, Don't use your fangs before you really know what will happen, just stick using your guns that's a lot safer."_ Said the voice in his head and he tried to make angry protest, but something in her voice made him obey her this time.

When he stepped out of th room and started to head towards the next door, he received directl hit in to his back armor and he almost fell down. His back hurt really badly, but damage was only in the armor surface so he decided to ignore it. He turned around and shoot at the Vehicons behind him. He saw how one Vehicon at front of his gun was teared to the pieces and how other Vehicon started to run away along the hallway.

He yelled after escaping Vehicon, "I will remember your face!"

An internal voice said to him, _"Remember you don' have your shield, it was damaged by the medbay explosion. You really need to watch around more or you get killed in here."_ Jack's back was still hurting, the pain had made him lose interest in the aimless shooting, he needed to find a place and calm down and think.

After trying few doos Jack found one of the ships energon storage rooms. He looked all the energon in there and he could even feel the energon humming, it felt a good place to be, it felt like a place to make a nest. He turned around and looked at the door, his weapons turned back to normal hands and he shot bust of spider webbing around the door and killed the door controls with his palm plaster. In his mind he mapped the room and found one corner that was near the ventilation suitable.

" _Jack, please try to control this urge or it's going to be embarrassing for you."_ said sound in his head, but he decided to ignore it.

Jack sprayed spider webbings around and made a huge ball out of it and climbed in. He felt how his spider femme instincts started to take over his body. Soon he saw the selection in his HUD display asking what he wanted to create, he considered a moment what would be fun and selected one of the choices that had the shortest incubation time.

" _Oh Dear! Here we go"_ said the voice in his head.

Jack felt how the internal process activated in his femme body and how he started to consume more of the high grade energon. His HUD display showed the status of the process and soon it was complete, his belly area was now round and it was hard to move. He felt sharp pain between his legs and when he looked down he noticed the grey egg in the webbings below him, he had laid his first egg as a spider femme. An evil Airachnid like a smile filled his faceplate and he continued to lay more eggs with increasing speed.

* * *

Soundwave was trying to isolate all the damage reports that he received and pinpoint the origin of the attack. For him this seemed quite different from a normal Autobot raid inside the ship. Only fact that he know was that a large part of the forces they that had sent to intercept were wiped out in record time. It even seemed that the attackers did not have a clear target and they just run around the ship killing all that they saw. He started to follow damage reports and locate the origin of the attack and he found it.

Soundwave made an alarm sound and got Megatron's attention, he showed him the path of the attack and saw how Megatron grinned evilly.

"Where is Knock Out? His failed experiment has run away and is now killing our troops." Megatron yelled

"Sir, he said that he was going to evaluate damage done to his medbay" said one of the Vehicons near the side door.

"He better report in soon or he is in the deep trouble." muttered Megaron.

Dreadwing walked into the bridge and saluted Megatron, "Sir, we can't locate any hostiles in the ship, maybe they got what they wanted and escaped."

"There was no hostiles, it was our sweet little sparkling that started the rampage after Knock Out made her angry. Based on damage reports, she will make a fine Decepticon, I want her found and captured alive." said Megatron.

"Yes, my lord" said Dreadwing and walked out of the bridge.

Soundwave turned his attention back to the console, he had a feeling that this was not all that would happen. The sparkling was clearly dangerous and as long as she was hiding somewhere in the ship she was a danger to the ship.

They spend several hours trying to find the sparkling and Soundwave was starting to get angry when all the ship's lights flashed briefly. He was receiving damage reports near the engine room, this needed to be checked as a high priority task and he decided to forward this task to the Dreadwing.

* * *

Dreadwing received data packet from Soundwave and gestured his troops to follow. He had ten Vehicons and five Insecticons with him and those Insecticons had started to get in his nerve. Insecticons kept muttering something about the spider queen that was on board, it seemed that they were scared of her.

Dreawing looked at the Insecticon next to him and asked, "What is this nonsense about the spider queen?" He had first thought that they meant Airachnid, but this was clearly a different spider.

"Sir. She is the head of the hive, the creator and the commander of the drones." Explained the Insecticon.

"You mean hive like Insecticons have?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes sir, we are created by our head of the hive, we are clones of him and we served as his drones."

The Insecticon stopped Dreadwing with his hand and said, "Sir, watchout something is coming"

Vehicons stopped also, but they were further ahead and Dreadwing saw how small black ball was rolling on the floor and stooped between Vehicons. They all looked at the ball and suddenly it leaped in the air and towards one of the Vehicons. The ball transformed in the midair and revealed a mouth full of sharp rotating teeth. Everyone screamed in horror when they saw how ball drilled hole into one of the Vehicons and disappeared inside him. What they saw next made them even more scared, Vehicon started to scream and yell, "Take it out, take it out, it is eating me from inside." They saw how other black ball appeared on and leaped towards the other Vehicon and digged into it.

The Insecticon looked at Dreadwing and said, "Sir, those are the drones that the spider queen has sent to kill us all."

They all turned and started to run away and left two screaming Vehicons behind them, from the corner of his optic Dreawing saw how more balls had started to come out of the first Vehicon, the ball had started to multiply inside the Vehicon. Dreadwing tried to think hard, these black drone balls were a scary enemy and he needed to find a way to stop them or the ship would be doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack Darby woke up in the corner of the energon storage room covered in the spider webbings and crushed egg shells. His internal systems alarmed he needed more energon as he had consumed all the high grade energon in him. He also noticed that this was the first time in his new body when his mind was crystal clear. He stood up and rub webbings away from his armor and walked to the nearest energon cube and drank from it until his breast armor started to feel really tight. He looked down and for his embarrassment he realized that his femme frame was really well formed and good looking one.

_Jack let out of sigh and thought, "If I would still be a human male, looking a femme with this kind of frame would make me drool."_

" _Oh! Thanks, I thought you would like it, it's almost similar like mine. I put some extra parameters into the nanobots so that they make you look really good."_ said Vector Sigma in his head.

" _Well, I'm lucky that you did not make me as pink."_ he said with a sarcastic tone and drank a bit more energon, but stopped when it started to hurt.

"Pink is your default color, but Airachnid's black color overrides that." explained the voice.

"Oh God! I never thought that I would be thankful to her" he said.

"Really! Well let's see when you have your first sparklings what color they are."

" _WHAT! You mean that I can give a birth to sparklings?"_

Vector Sigma was laughing in his head when she said _, "Of course you can! And many of them! You really need to be careful next time when you are in close contact with your sparkmates or could end up as mommy."_

Jack swore really hard in his mind, he had lost his manhood with his human body and now there was a risk that he got sparked.

" _Jack we can talk about these things later when you are in the safe place, now you need to get yourself out of this ship."_

He knows that Vector Sigma was right, he did not have much time to explore his new body as what he could remember was that he and Miko were captured by the Decepticons and they were now in the Nemesis.

He looked around and saw that other parts of the room were full of black balls that rolled around him, he picked one up and examined it. The small gunmetal black ball was hard and to his surprise it turned soft like a silicon and when he squeezed the ball went flat and when he realized it was a ball again.

" _What is this? A Decepticon stress ball?_ ", he asked inside his head

" _That my dear Jack is your drone, it's made out of special nano materials that makes it elastic or hard depending on the use case and it can even sense a wide range of signals. If needed these can be used for attack or for surveillance. Normally they are connected to your processors as they don't have much processing capability alone, but if you have many of them then they can form a mesh network and they can complete complex tasks independently. They can also transform into different shapes and combine to larger entity or split to smaller ones."_ explained Vector Sigma.

" _WHAT?"_

" _You were affected by the high grade energon and you made a spider nest and started to produce these black drones."_

" _WHAT?"_

" _Y_ _ou were drunk as hell and laid lot of eggs."_

" _Eh? So this ball came out of my egg? But where did that egg come out of...Oh My God! No! No! No! Don't tell me I don't want to hear it."_ He said and felt really embarrassed, this explained why he was sore from down below. Suddenly the idea of having sparklings got a completely different perspective and started to make him feel really uncomfortable.

" _Place it on top of the energon cube and step back."_ Jack did as instructed and for his horror ball transformer and opened from the other side and revealed scraplet like a mouth with sharp rotating teeth. Ball digs itself into the energon cube and disappeared. All other balls in the room started to do same.

Jack looked in horror how energon cubes in the room turned to black and more balls started to roll out of them, they had used energon in the cubes to multiply himself. Jack got in his HUD display several status information and he understood that those came from the drone balls. And most interesting was how he saw this room through his drones, he even got a really good view to his backside and seeing that made him realize that skirt of his armor was way too short.

" _Hmm interesting view... These are like scraplets that I can control._ " he said inside his head.

Jack noticed how all the energon cubes were now gone and how room was now full of black balls. He picked one of the balls up and it went from hard to soft when he touched it.

" _Think something that could be made from this kind of material, something like human clothes."_ Instructed Vector Sigma.

Jack thought how he wanted to wear black hooded cape and balls near him formed a thick black cape over his shoulder and it covered his femme frame nicely. Through his drones Jack saw that he looked like a woman in a high heel boots wearing a black latex like hooded cape.

" _This is kind of kinky,_ _but I have to admit that I like it. Is there any other way to carry drones with me?"_

" _Yes, there is another way to do it. You can also let them inside your body. You have so many of them in here that you should put some of them in storage. Just think that they are allowed to move into you."_ said the voice. Jack did so and felt how his armor opened a bit from several places and let the balls squeeze in. His HUD display showed that he had twenty drones stored under his armor, Jack smiled, he did not feel any difference.

" _Now you need to give remaining drones commands, just think what you want them to do."_

Jack started to think ships engines and how he wanted that some balls should crawl in there and start shutting the engines down one by one. He also thought that he wanted this ship to be dark so that he could move more freely around it, he planned to use the cover of the darkness to find Miko. Suddenly part of the balls started to roll into the ventilation shaft, but majority of them remained near him like protecting him.

" _What now?"_ he asked in his mind.

" _You need to wait that lights are gone and then I recommend that you use them to find Miko and then you need to get out of this ship before it hits the ground."_

"That sounds a good plan." he said and started to send scout drones out to locate Miko. He also received data packet from Vector Sigma containing copies of recording what Decepticons had talked in the medbay and he got really concerned that it would be already too late to help Miko.

He decided to ask instructions from Vector Sigma, _"What I do if hey have already implanted the chip into her?"_

There was a silence and answer made him feel cold, _"There is no way to remove implant without killing the host. If she is already implanted and programmed, she is not the same Miko Nakadai you used to know."_

" _What do you mean not the same Miko?" he asked and feared the answer._

" _I_ _mplant will consume her mind and replace Miko's personality with system code."_ she explained with a sad tone.

" _Oh! God dammit!, you mean Miko will be gone, but her body is not dead?"_

" _Yes and she will be loyal to the Decepticons, you know what that means?"_

Jack felt like sinking, in the data packet there had been also Miko's words to him, she had said that she loved him whatever happened. Miko had assumed that she would die at the hands of the Decepticons, but now Jack may be forced to kill her if they have turned her into a zombie.

" _Oh shit, Bulkhead will be devastated if he loses Miko and also Raf will be heavily affected." J_ ack's spark felt really heavy, why it had to be him that got in these kinds of situations.

" _We don't know yet what kind of system code they used. She may be really hard to handle if they used standard Vehicon system code that contains fighting skills, so you may have to shoot her dead and that can be messy."_ When he heard that he swore to make Decepticons pay this.

* * *

Miko was still standing there were Soundwave had left her, her mind was now completely merged with the implant chip, she could still think, but there was now a different tone in that. She knows that previous Miko was now gone and she had her memories and personality information stored for later use.

She was in standby mode and waiting her first instructions, it meant that her process was not completed. As she had time, she started to go through original Miko's memories and arrange them based on priority level. Soon she had several categories and two of them had been really important to Miko as they contained lots of emotions. She started to go through those memories and noticed that they were mainly focusing on human called Jack Darby and Autobot called Bulkhead.

Miko started to hear sounds from the hallway behind the door. Someone was screaming in pain, it sounded like a Vehicon. She heard a metal sound from the door, like someone would have collided with it, the next sound was also metallic like someone would have drilled through the door. Miko saw how black metallic balls came through the hole and it stopped in the middle of the room.

Suddenly all the ship's lights went out and she was left standing in the darkness. Next she felt how ship started to shake violently and how it started to make noise like a something had been broken. Now her self preservation instinct told her that she was in danger, but it was suppressed because she was still missing primary instructions.

The black balls around her moved closer and some of them rolled under her skirt. She felt how two of them turned softer and squeeze their way inside her tight dress and stopped on top of her breasts and opened halfway. Now it looked like she had gained a larger breasts, but she could feel the sharp teeth against her soft skin, these two balls were ready to kill her. Again her self preservation instinct tried to warn her, but she did what all good little machines do, she kept herself in standby mode and waited her orders.

* * *

Ratchet tried to concentrate on the task in hand, but it was hard as the Autobot base was in full chaos. A few minutes ago Nemesis had appeared into the scanners and for their surprise it was losing altitude and changing directions randomly. Clearly something had happened and now Nemesis was slowly falling from the sky. Ratchet was calculating latest information from the ship and figures showed that the ship would hit the ground somewhere at the Amazon rainforest. He knows that it would be a relief for Agent Fowler as he had feared that the ship would fall into the heavily populated area.

"Can we make a ground bridge into the ship?" asked Arcee again, this was now tenth time she had asked it.

"NO! I still can't lock into it as it is not moving in the steady path" explained Ratchet and tried to be patient with these femmes. He thought that they should take example from Bulkhead, he just stood there with Optimus and Bumblebee and waited that they get order to proceed. Of course Bulkhead kept his optics on femmes as they would be first to go when the ground bridge was established into the ship.

Airachnid walked closer and asked, "Can you form a ground bridge near the location of the ship, I can fly from there?"

Ratchet nodded and said, "But only you can go because others can't fly."

"I can fit into the cockpit." said June.

Ratchet shook his head, "Airachnid needs to transform in the free fall and it is highly risky move as her rotating helicopter blades would be there."

Airachnid turned at June and said, "I would love to take you with me, but if I need to bring Miko back, I need the cockpit place for her as Jack can go inside me.

June nodded, "You will go alone, we wait here that you call us." then she added with a mischievous smile, "And try not get yourself killed as I don't want to explain Jack that he lost his helicopter mother."

Airachnid smirked to June and nodded to Arcee and positioned herself at the ground bridge entry. Ratched saw that there was some sort of truce between Arcee and Airachnid and with June in the lead they worked like a team now.

"Okay, go!" He said and opened the ground bridge. He waited how Airachnid had gone and he thought, "One glitch less, two to go."

There was a silence in the base and Ratchet saw how June and Arcee glared him with an angry expression on their faceplates, "Eh! Did I say that out loud?" Arcee kicked him between his legs and that was his answer.

Airachnid was falling from the sky and swore that old rust-bot into the low levels of the pit. Ratchet had placed her high above the ground and she had to fall down several thousand feet to get into the thick air that was suitable for her helicopter blades. She had not thought about altitude limits of her helicopter mode.

She transformed and felt painfully how her helicopter blades bend when they had to handle the speed of the fall. She started to head towards the path of the Nemesis and she hoped that she would have enough time to find Jack and maybe Miko too and bail out of the ship before it was too late. From her experience she knows that crash landings were dangerous and the risk of getting killed or injured was high.

Airachnid got a visual contact to the Nemesis and saw how the thick trail of smoke come out of its engines, something had made most of them fail. She swore like an old faulty construction but when she saw that air around the ship was full of Insecticons. Her first thought to try her mind control on them, but that was too risky, if she fails, she gets full hive after her and rescue operation would fail. She noticed that there were no insecticides near the back of the ship so she could sneak in using her stealth mode.

She activated her stealth mode and started to speed towards the ship, it was hard as in stealth mode she could not fly fast as normally. She hoped that when she gets on board she has time to find Jack before ship makes crashes into the ground.

* * *

The Vehicon called ST3V3 literally ran into the dead end as in front of him was a black wall of hungry balls. He fell on his knees and started to sob, this would not be an honorable death that he had hoped. He had hoped that he would face the same fate as countless other lucky Vehicons. They called it death by an angel and it involved close fight with that beautiful blue Autobot femme. They all secretly feared and admired her, she was the angel of death to all Vehicons on board the Nemesis.

The black wall stopped in front of him and he saw how something was coming out of the wall. Like all Vehicons, he was recording his last moments hoping that his fellow Vehicons would find it and see how he died. It had started to be a ritual that they had, the best death was watched again and again in the Vehicon canteen. He saw how how small black hooded femme walked out of the wall of death.

The femme stopped in front of him and opened her cape revealing beautiful gunmetal frame with golden highlights. His optics behind his visor were all wide, he had never seen a beautiful femme like this one, she was like a goddess and his death would now have a meaning.

When she looked at him with her bright green optics it felt like a thousand optics would judge him and his Vehicon frame started to shake from fear. He pressed his head down to the ground and said, "Your Highness, it was an honor to see you before I die."

When femme spoke to him she sounded like a goddess, her commanding voice was pure and beautiful. "Trooper our ID, now!"

"Your Highness, my id is ST3V3" he said and waited his death.

"So Steve as you have a good manners you may live and deliver my message to Knockout and Soundwave. Tell them that one day when they are in the rest mode, my minions will crawl out from the shadows and start eating them alive."

For his horror ST3V3 saw how two or the black balls rolled next to him and squeeze into him through the armor openings and disappeared somewhere inside his body.

The femme smiled him sweetly and said, "Tell no-one about those two shadows or they will eat you alive."

He nodded and said, "Your Highness, your wish is my command." he saw how the femme smiled and walked past him and then the wall of death flowed over him and he could see and hear all those hungry mouths full sharp teeth.

ST3V3 was shaking alone in the hallway and could not believe his luck, he had seen the goddess of death and survived and even got her in his battle recording, he would be famous among the Vehicons. He just cut out the last part from the recording so he could keep those two shadow balls hidden. Then he realized what other things had happened, he started pressing his head down to the floor and mumble thanks to his new goddess. He was now named as Steve and he was now a messenger of death.

* * *

Jack smiled, he did not have a heart to kill someone that was bowing to him and clearly waiting his death. Of course he did not have the intention to start sparing all the Vehicons that had their head on the floor as they would easily turn around and attack him after he had passed them. He also remembered what Arcee had said about Vehicons, "A dead Vehicon is a good Vehicon."

" _That was a really scary act you put in there. That poor Vehicon really thought that you were the goddess of death, your act was so good that even I believed so for a brief moment."_ said the voice in his head.

" _How do you know what he thought? He did not say anything like that."_ he asked and waited the answer.

" _You know what to do if Miko is already programmed?" She asked and_ Jack though that it was a clever change of topic.

"Yes, I know and I have already made the preparations, she will die fast and little pain as possible." He said and felt great burden in his spark, Vector Sigma had said that if Miko was already fully programmed she would be a mindless puppet and Decepticons would use all that she knows against the Autobots. The only option would be let her out of her suffering, before she could harm anyone. That was a hard decision to do and Jack know that he may have to make it and pay the price.

He continued to head towards Miko, at this point, her room would be guarded by his drones and all Decepticons that tried to enter would be dead. So far he had killed half of the Vehicons on board and several Insecticons, but all high ranking officers were still alive.

Jack kind of hoped that he would meet Knock Out or Soundwave so that he could see how his drones eat them alive, but he knows that eventually he would get them and make them pay. He laughed evilly thinking how they would be resting nervously after they receive his message.

" _Are all femmes this blood lusty?"_ he asked in his head and was concerned how his new body had started to affect to him.

" _Not normally, only when they have that time of the month._ " explained the voice.

"Oh My God! I'm going to experience PMS too?" yelled Jack out loud.

" _Just joking with you."_ said the voice and started to laugh in his head, Jack loved that laughter, it was like a thousand silver bells in the wind.

The ship shook and tilted more, it had started it's final dive and Jack was running out of time. He started to run and his drones followed him at the same speed. When they arrived front of the Soundwave's room door drones at the door away and Jack stepped in. His drones gave him some space and he saw that Miko was standing in there and did not move, she had clearly been assimilated already. Jack walked in front of her and looked at her eyes, there were motionless, but still she seemed to recognize him.

" _Am I too late?"_ he asked in his mind

" _Yes, she is implanted and her persona is gone, but there is still some hope."_

" _Tell me what I have to do, I will do it."_

There was a silence and then Vector Sigma gave him data packet full of instructions.

Jack let out of sigh and asked, "ID?"

Miko answered, "ID: Companion Miko Nakadai"

" _Frag! She has a useless companion code in her._ " Said Vector Sigma.

Jack decided to ignore Vector Sigman and continue with the next question, "Master ID?"

Miko answered, "Master ID not set."

Jack smiled and said, "Set master ID: Miko Nakadai"

Miko answered, "No person Miko Nakadai present, Master ID set based on first command, Master ID: Jackson Darby"

Jack swore in his mind, it had been planned to give power back to original Miko, but it had backfired badly. The only good thing was that now there was no reason to terminate her life as she was not under Decepticon control. He feared how Bulkhead would take this, his precious charge was now mindless puppet and the worst part was that Jack was now the master of that puppet.

"Miko are you still in there?" he asked and looked at Miko's eyes, they stayed emotionless.

"Original user of this body is assimilated and not available anymore." Miko answered and tried to smile him.

" _She is fully assimilated with the implant and her base code is same as in the companion-bot so don't expect much from her._ " voice in his head explained.

" _What is the companion-bot code you refer?"_ he asked.

" _It is a code that is used in special servant class bots"_ voice tried to explain.

" _Special how?_ " he asked.

" _She obeys only her master and take care all of his wishes. Soundwave seemed to have something special planned for her because he used that code."_

" _Oh! I see, I think I get the picture, he must have wanted to make maid out of Miko."_ he said and felt sorry for Miko.

Jack touched Miko's cheek and said, "I'm sorry Miko, I was too slow to get in here." He felt guilt that he had run around the ship just shooting Decepticons, he should have come here in the first place.

" _Don't blame yourself. They must have started the surgery when Knock Out placed you in the energon chamber, so you did not have any change to save her."_

Miko looked Jack and asked, "How may I serve you, Master?" she even made a small curtsey and hold her dress when she did that.

"Serve? How would you serve me?" He asked and looked at Miko.

"I have several programs for pleasure, I know how to make Cybertronian relax or excited and I have also data to please human body if you decide to transform into human form." She explained.

" _Seems that your explanation of the servant was not entirely correct"_ said Jack with angry tone and waited what Vector Sigma had to say.

" _Oh! Well, I did not want to say to you that she is a pleasure-bot." she expanded._

Jack swore that Soundwave would pay for this, he would personally rip his visor off and tear his optics out of his helm and then he would feed the remains to his drones.

" _What I do with her now?"_ he asked.

" _Y_ _ou are her master so you have to take her with you or she dies if you abandon her. I can try to think how you can re-program her, but first I need to know how badly her brain is messed. Place your servo over her head and activate your medical scanner."_

Jack did as instructed and saw how Miko tried to smile him when he placed his servo over her head and activated scan. He started to see information from Miko's central nervous system, it seemed that the implant was everywhere and it had thin fibers going around the Miko's body like some kind of plant with roots.

Jack felt how Vector Sigma requested access to the information and after he had granted it she said, " _Frag!, Her brain and spinal cord are totally ruined, implant is everywhere. I need to run some simulations to see what you can still do, but now you need to get out of this ship, time is running out."_

The ship shook again and Jack lifted Miko to his arms in bridal style. He knows that his drones destroyed ship's last engine and now ship would start the free fall. He ordered remaining drones in the ship to hide and drones in the room he ordered to eat the outer wall away and prepare him and Miko for emergency jump. When the wall was gone, he felt the wind and the sound was filling his audio receptors. He used spider web to tie Miko around him and ordered the drones to form a ball around them and then they rolled out of the falling ship.


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron was in the Nemesis' bridge with his officers, they had welded the bridge door shut and most of them had aimed their guns towards the door. He saw how Soundwave was trying to control the ship, but it had a feeling of desperation as ship's displays showed how the ground was getting closer.

He looked his SiC and yelled, "Dreadwing! What it the status with the attacks?" Previously Dreadwing had reported in with the grim information. It seemed that swarm of black scraplets had killed several Vehicons and Insecticons. Those scraplets had also started to eat ship's engines and one by one, engines had started to fail.

"It seems that your femme sparkling has those scraplets under her control and she is making them to attack us everywhere in the ship. Only some rooms with thick blast doors are still safe." said Dreadwing and continued to monitor communication channels.

Megatron turned his focus on Knockout who looked really beaten, When he had come to the bridge he had told them that he was the only survivor from the Vehicon canteen. That sparkling had attacked in there with her guns blazing and killed all the Vehicons in there, Knockout had barely survived by hiding under Vehicon corpses.

He asked, "Knockout, what did you do to the sparkling?"

"Nothing, like I told before, I just placed her into the energon chamber and everything went crazy after that"

"He must have molested her, you know how Knock Out loves to hurt pretty femmes." said Dreadwing and continued with his monitor duty.

Knock Out looked surprised, "How did you.." but he closed his mouth.

Megatron stood up and walked towards Knock Out, he was going to rip Knock Out's hand off. "Why you little..." was the only thing he had time to say before the ship collided with the mountain and everyone fell down on impact.

"Brace for impact!" Yelled one of the Vehicons and again ship shook hardy and everything slided around the bridge.

When the movement stopped he saw how Knock Out stood up and said, "Well, that's was not so bad." Suddenly the ship started to make loud metallic noise and tilted sideways.

Megatron tried to hold his footing and started to slide when ship tilted more, "Nobody moves!" he yelled. The ship was balancing on its side and everyone was trying to stay still.

They heard metallic noises when loose items around the ship slides to the other side of the ship and tilting started to grow. Suddenly the ship started to roll sideways and everyone screamed in fear.

Megatron hit the wall, roof, wall, floor and then he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Airachnid saw how the ship collided to the mountain top and from that it bounced to the side slope of the other mountain and slided until it stopped. For a moment it seemed that the ship would stop there, but then gravity decided to do its trick and slowly ship tilted sideways and started to roll downhill. Airachnid watched in amazement how ship's rolling speed increased and when the ship hit the bottom of the valley it stopped upside down into the dense jungle like forest. When echo of the noise died down only sound was coming from the monkeys in the jungle, for her it sounded like they laughed.

She landed on the top or now bottom of the ship and saw that Insecticons were still circling around the ship and not getting closer, they clearly feared that the ship would explode. She knows that many ships had survived crash landings just to get destroyed by the fire in energon storages. She feared that Jack would be hurt in the crash and she needed to get him out fast. Airachnid saw hole in the hull and rushed into the ship and started to head towards the medbay.

The first thing that she noticed was that the hallways were full of dead Vehicons and Insecticons. Several of them had holes like when someone stabs other with plasma cutter, but these holes were in symmetric like from a blaster. For her it was clear that someone with powerful weapon had shot these Vehicons and Insecticons dead.

When she moved deeper into the ship she found more dead Vehicons and Insecticons and these had horrific expressions, they had clearly died in pain. Some of them had even tried to cut their own leg off like trying to stop fast moving infection. She kicked one of the Insecticons and it fell down with a metallic dust cloud. To her horror she saw that Insecticon was only an empty armor.

"Primus, what can do this?" she asked and started to feel a bit scared.

In one hallway crossing she saw how one Vehicon was hanging on spider web and it's head was gone, someone had shot it off with the plasma weapon. Spider webs made her smile, she knows now who had been here.

"Oh! My sweet little sparkling, you are clearly doing fine." she said for herself and laughed, she understood that all these dead were works of spider femme and only other spider femme was her Jack.

When she arrived into the medbay, she saw that it was completely destroyed, only one place was intact and it looked like someone had stood there in the middle of the explosion. She brought the image of the medbay from her memory and calculated that place was in the center of the large energon chamber that Knock Out had used in repairs baths. She grinned, those fools had put Jack into the chamber full of energon and Jack had blown it up. She decided that the was nothing to see in here.

Near the medbay she found a security console and for her surprise it was still working with her SiC account. Megatron had forgotten to remove her high level user rights. She grinned happily and started to study list of last damage reports and she noticed that before the impact there was a hull breach damage reported from Soundwave's room. She decided to stop there next.

When she arrived to the Soundwave's room she saw that the whole wall was missing and she could see outside of the ship. It was confusing as there was no sign of an explosion or use our weapons, it was like someone would have used some tool to drill the wall off. She used security console in the room to access surveillance tapes. She winded tapes backwards and saw how Miko was standing there and how Jack and the black balls arrived through the door.

Jack looked so beautiful and dangerous that she giggled from excitement and her spark was full of pride. She continued to watch the video and saw how Jack jumped out of the ship with Miko. Now she knows that Jack was not in the ship and she needed to search him and Miko from outside of the ship.

Before she left she decided to take a copy of last security recordings so that she can study what Jack can do and then she deleted all the recordings from the ship's computer. She knows that this would make Megatron really angry, but it was his own fault to leave her account active.

Airachnid laughed evilly and jump out of the hole and fly out to search her Jack. She decided to call Arcee and June, they could help her with the search.

* * *

Jack felt how the drone balls surrounding them prepared to take the first hit from the mountain below. When ground almost touched them the balls exploded downwards and slowed them down like a rocket engine. They bounced to the other direction and same repeated until there were only a few layers of balls around them and they just formed soft rubber like ball around them and they bounced around until they stopped.

When they stopped balls let them out and Jack removed spider webbings from Miko and started to examine that she did not break anything. Miko seemed to enjoy her examination as she smiled with her eyes close. He decided that she was okay if she behaved like that. Jack looked around and he saw that they were in some kind of jungle and standing in a small pool of water.

He carried Miko to the solid drier ground and said to her, "Take off your wet clothes." Miko did not hesitate when she obeyed his command and soon she was naked and standing in front of Jack. He let his optics wander around her a bit and he noticed that she had a nice sporty body. Jack let out of sight, this was not a place or time to fool around. He ordered remaining balls to form a protective skin around Miko. When they were done, it looked like Miko was dressed in the black rubber suit.

Jack studied Miko and said, "That black suit keeps you warm and protects you from environment."

Miko looked at him and said, "Master, I need to pee and I can't do that in this suit"

Jack made the changes to the suit design and allowed it to open and close like it would have a zipper in the middle. "Now you can pee" he said and saw how Miko smiled with relief in her eyes. What she did next made Jack speechless, she opened her new suit below and peed in front of Jack.

There was a limit what he could tolerate and this was something that made him really uncomfortable, he turned away and said, "When you are done put that dress over that suit.

Through the drones that formed Miko's suit he saw and felt how Miko dressed up and he noticed that he had forgotten two drones into Miko's dress and they were still in the scraplet mode. For his surprise Miko picked them up and placed them under her dress.

He turned around and asked, "Eh! Do you need those two drones?"

Miko looked him with surprised expression and asked, "Yes, I keep them in there just in case you want to end my existence.

Jack let out a sigh and changed those two drones to the soft balls and for his surprise Miko adjusted herself and squeeze those balls in the right form. When she was done she turned around and asked, "Master do I look acceptable now?"

Jack could only nod, through his drones he could feel Miko, if he concentrated it felt like she was wearing his skin around herself. Jack felt how his systems started to heat up and some mist was forming around his wet armor.

" _Do you plan to keep her like this? If not, we can try to make her more like old Miko?_ " Jack felt embarrassed, he knows that Vector Sigma got lot of information from him and it was hard to hide anything from her.

" _Let's try to make her like old Miko."_ He said in his head and received data package containing instructions from Vector Sigma.

He sat down to the nearest rock and said,"Miko come to sit on my lap." Miko did not hesitate and sat on his lap with her legs wide facing him. She pressed herself really close and placed her arms around his neck. They were now face to face and there was only inch between them. Jack got a temptation to kiss her, but he resisted it.

He waited that Miko asked, "Am I pleasing you, Master?" and Jack knows what he had to answer.

Jack answered, "No, you are not, original Miko was more pleasing."

There was a silence when Miko through what he meant, "If you want, I can use her personality and memories as a default user interface."

"Yes, use original Miko Nakadai." he said and saw how Miko's expression changed and she got a light in her eyes. Next happened something that he did not expect, Miko kisses him and it was a passionate kiss.

" _That little love-bot is abusing her position."_ said angry Vector Sigma in his head.

"Oh! Jack, I know that you would come to rescue me." said Miko and hugged him tight and quickly asked with whispering voice."Is this better, master?" She looked at Jack with childish glee in her eyes.

"Yes, it's fine now."

Miko looked him into the optics and said, "That's a poor lie, I can see that you are a bit disappointed, I promise that I will try really hard to be like the original Miko."

Jack decided to test this and asked, "Well, you are now techno-organic, can you tell how that feels?."

Miko hopped out of his laps and yelled, "It feels Cool! I like being a techno-organic." She turned to look him with a clever expression and asked, "Can we make some robot kids now?" She examined Jack with a hungry expression in her eyes and said, "Oh Baka! We are both girls, that means that I have to start liking girls or you have to grow some balls."

Jack laughed for her joke, there was still hope for her.

"Can you call us a ground bridge?"she asked, and he had to admit that it was a logical thing to do now.

"No, my comm came just online and I don't have any frequencies stored in it." He said and looked a bit embarrassed.

Suddenly Miko said a long number sequency to Jack and said. "That's my comm number, call me and if you like, you can give your number to me." Jack was surprised for her Miko was really familiar with her techno-organic body. He said his comm number to Miko and they got working comm between them. Jack thought that this would be useful if they get separated.

" _Remember s_ _he is not the same old Miko you used to know, she is just using her persona and memories and it takes time before they blend back in to her."_ Said the voice of Vector Sigma and confirmed what he feared.

Miko took hold on Jack's servo and asked, "Where now Romeo or should I say Juliet?" Jack got embarrassed, that sounded like a thing that Miko would say.

"First we need to look for safe place to camp and then I try to find a way to contact Bots." explained Jack. After looking around a while Jack decide that they would walk towards the nearby mountain.

Soon it was getting dark and for Miko it was getting harder to walk and Jack started to look place to sleep. He saw a pile of rocks that looked like a some kind of old ruins and he decided that they would camp between the large stones.

Miko settled down to the old dry leaves and kept her eyes closely at him, like waiting to get some command from him. He lifted a large boulder and put in near her feet. Then he fired his palm blaster with low settings and soon rock started to glow dark red and Jack stopped heating it up.

"That will do for over night and keep us warm" he said knowing that he did not need that much warmer and it was done mainly for her. They settled both next to each other and Jack took hold of her and shielded her body with his own, Miko looked really happy for this closeness and snuggled close to him. Jack could feel how she breathed to his breast armor and how her small body tried to be close as possible.

"Jack, can I ask question?" she asked.

"Yes, of course."

"How does it feel to be in that femme body?"

Jack was a bit surprise of this question, "It feels similar as human body, I can feel, smell and see same way. Main difference is that this body feels like you would be a strong and flexible athlete." he kept a pause and continue, "like a sexy female gymnast."

"You like it?"

"Yes... No!, No! I mean that now I would prefer to be male human."

"Oh! That's so sweet and you could take me with full force." she said and giggled.

Suddenly she said, "Um! Jack, I have a problem, my system tells that it is critically low on energon, it seems that assimilation process consumes most of energon that was stored into the implant chip."

Jack was scared, would he lose her now with trivial thing like lack of energon. "What! Damn, where do I get you energon in here."

He got an answer from Vector Sigman, _"You have breast tanks full of pure energon and you can donate some of that to her, just ask that she sucks energon through the valve."_

" _NO! I will nod do that!, it's so embarrassing."_

" _Then she will die."_

Miko looked confused when she saw how Jack's breast armor started to open and reveal his femme frame's round and soft energon tanks. Jack swore in his head, this was going to be really embarrassing for him.

"Wow! I envy you a lot! So your armor is like a corset that support these. How much energon you can fit in these? Will they grow larger if you put more energon in them? Are they sensitive?" she asked and touched his tanks with her hands and feeling of pleasure passed Jack's body.

"Start refilling yourself." he said with embarrassed voice.

Miko moved closer and said, "Yes, Master!" and started to suck his energon tank valve. Jack felt how energon started to flow with every motion that Miko made and waves of pleasures traveled through his body.

Jack could not believe this, he breastfed Miko in the middle of the jungle and it felt so good that he started to make faint purring sound. He felt how Miko's free hand started to explore his frame and he started to feel excited and suddenly more was revealed under his armor.

Miko clearly knows how to please Cybertronian frame as her hand found all the sensitive placed and soon Jack was starting to lose his control to the pleasure. It seemed that Miko had finished her refilling as she started to kiss his tanks and play with the tongue. Just before his mind blanked from the pleasure he heard how Vector Sigma said something about clever little love-bot and her pleasure programs.


	8. Chapter 8

Airachnid was flying above the jungle and waiting directions for June and Arcee. They had used the ground bridge to get themselves at the top of the mountain and June was using her scanner and trying to locate Jack's signals. Soon she got a comm call from June, "I found him, I will transmit coordinates to you, stand by."write here.

She received the coordinates from June and said, "Copy that I have coordinates, you two should go back to base and be ready for to receive us."

Airachnid felt how her spark was beating hard, she was thrilled and scared same time, she would meet Jack and now his processors would be now fully developed. She feared that he would reject her and she was thrilled to see how he had changed. She knows that there was a risk that Jack would even kill her, but for her there was no other option than being near her Jack.

She started to land near the ruins of some old temple and saw that Jack was standing there with Miko. She noticed that Miko was still wearing her Alice in wonderland dress, but now it was ripped and really filthy. Miko had also something black under her dress and it seemed to be covered her body even her hands, only her head was visible. The main difference was in Miko's expression, she stood there like a nice little girl and hold her hands in front of her dress to keep her dress down in the helicopter lading wind.

Airachnid transformed to her bipedal mode and run towards them. She fell on her knees at front of Jack and looked at him, "Honey are you Okay?" She wanted to hug him, but she was too scared to touch him without permission.

There was a silence and she saw how there was no childish spark in Jack's green optics and he had a hard commanding expression on his faceplate. Airachnid couldn't look him into the optics too long or he would take it as a challenge. She turned looked down to his feet and pressed her head down, she was his and she wanted him to know it. She needed to wait that her position was secured before she could dare to challenge Jack more.

"I'm Okay, please ask the ground bridge from Ratchet."

Airachnid nodded and did as requested, this was not the place nor the time for explanations and happy reunions seemed to be one sided. She saw how the ground bridge appeared in front of them and she followed Jack and Miko into it.

* * *

Miko followed Jack into the ground bridge tunnel and tried to prepare herself for what was waiting on the other side of the tunnel. She knows that soon she would face a great challenge as she had to act like Miko in front of Bulkhead and the other Autobots. Jack had instructed her that she must try to act like Miko towards others, but still be honest with them if they asked questions.

On the other side of the tunnel she saw how Autobots, June, Agent Fowler and Raf were waiting them. She noticed that Arcee and June looked only at Jack and how Bulkhead was focused on her. She made eye contact with Bulkhead and gave him her best smile. Bulkhead kneel down and placed his servo to the ground level and she started to run towards him. When Miko arrived to Bulkhead, he gently lifted her from the ground and placed her on his shoulder. "Miko, are you Okay?" he asked.

Miko decided to give an honest answer, "No Bulk, I'm not Okay, they did a horrible thing to me and if Jack would not have rescued me, I would be now under Decepticon control."

Bulkhead looked her with a concerned expression and asked, "What did they do to you?"

She looked at this gentle giant and tried to feel what Miko would have felt, "I will tell that later if I can."

He looked really concerned when he said, "I will wait for a while, but eventually you have to tell me what they did."

Miko nodded to him, she knows that she has to tell something to him, but first she needed to know how detailed story Jack wanted to tell.

She turned to follow events around Jack. Arcee was hugging and kissing him really hard and June was impatiently waiting her turn. She saw how Airachnid was standing further back and looking at the ground. She knows that this was the first time that Jack was in fully aware in his own femme body and Airachnid had to face him knowing that she had ended his human life.

Miko grinned, she saw how he let also June to hug and kiss him. She remembered that old Miko had considered June as her competitor and she had been really jealous when she heard how June had used her car purchase trip to seduce Jack. Of course result of the trip was that extra load of nanobots had transformed June to femme and got her sparked. She smiled, she would not mind if Jack decides to fill her with nanobots and transform her into Cybertronian femme.

She saw how Jack turned attention to Airachnid and asked, "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to give your hug and kisses to me?" That light toned question made Airachnid rushed to Jack so fast that Arcee made a small protesting sound. Airachnid was hugging and kissing Jack like her life would depend on him. Miko knows that she needed to be careful near the spider femme as she was an evil creature fully devoted to Jack. Airachnid would kill all that harmed her Jack and she had already killed that school bully Vince and his buddies.

When she looked how femmes around Jack competed for his attention, she remembered all the Chromia clones out there and she got a chill running through her body. Now with support of implant she finally understood what that meant and when she looked her master, she felt how her heart started to beat really fast and her pupils dilated. "My poor master.", she whispered and placed quickly her hand on top of her mouth.

Ratchet approached them and said with commanding tone, "Jack and Miko, I need you in the medbay now. I need to scan you and see what the Decepticons did to you." This was something that Miko had feared, she saw how Jack nodded to her and that was same as command to her.

"Bulk, take me to the medbay, let's get this scan done."

Bulkhead looked at her for a short moment and asked, "Do you want that scan is done in privacy?"

She shook her head, "No, it's Okay that others hear." And Bulkhead stated to carry her to the medbay.

Miko saw that Jack had been faster and Ratchet had already started to scan him. "Primus ! What is this? I can only scan your basic systems and several of your systems are shielded against scanning? One of those is your gestation system and almost all of your weapon and defense systems are also shielded. Do you know why?"

Jack smirked and gave a stupid answer, "Maybe it's because I'm so handsome?"

Miko saw how Ratchet started to laugh and when he stopped he said serious tone, "Handsome, No! You are a really beautiful femme and you are hiding something and I will find it out eventually."

Jack was a silent a moment and asked, "My system says that my t-cog is ready, do you think that I can transform?"

Ratchet nodded, "Based what I got from the scan you can do same as June. Maybe she can teach you when she has time. But now it Miko's turn to be scanned."

Miko felt suddenly uncomfortable when she was at the center of attention. Bulkhead holds her in his huge servo and Ratchet turned to scan her.

"Frag! Again, what is going on here?" yelled Ratchet with angry tone.

Jack looked at her and said, "Miko, you take off your dress."

Miko had to bite her tongue or she would have called Jack as master. She knows that Jack was uncomfortable being as her master, but her programing made her happy to have one and she believed that original Miko would have also enjoyed this situation. She started to strip in front of everyone and she kept her eyes at Jack's optics and she removed her dress slowly and sexy as possible.

She noticed that June looked her with an angry expression in her faceplate. June clearly thought that she was making a scene just for Jack and she was right, Miko wanted her master's attention, she needed his attention, she lived to serve her master.

When her dirty dress was removed and black suit that covered her was revealed, she heard some surprised voices around her. She could hear how June muttered something about slut, but she was silenced by Jack's angry look. Miko gave June a smile that only woman can give to her competitor. She could hear how June hissed and this time Jack had enough, "June, be quiet and behave." That was said with a sharp whip like a tone and all three femmes looked Jack with optics wide. Miko laughed in her mind, her master clearly intends to keep his femmes on a tight leash. She used the opportunity and looked Airachnid, June and Arcee with challenge in her eyes, soon they would know that she also belonged to Jack.

"June, go get Miko's clothes and bring large towel and do it quickly." said Jack and June did not hesitate when she runs out of the room. Miko smiled, she like how Jack used his command tone, it made her feel excited. She noticed that she was not the only one as Arcee looked at Jack with lust in her optics.

Ratchet scanned her again and said, "Interesting, that black suit is preventing all scanning, where did you get it?"

Miko smiled and said, "I won't tell you." She had decided that it was her master who had to tell them about the secrets, she was not in the position to reveal them without his permission.

"Eh! You won't tell me?" asked Ratched.

Miko nodded to him and said, "You heard me right, when you scan me again you understand more."

June arrived with the clothes and towels and Miko saw how Jack looked at June and gestured towards Miko. June hopped to the Bulkheads servo next to Miko and hold the towel around her so that she could undress the black suit and put her normal clothes on. Right after she had removed the black suit she started to miss it, it felt like her skin had been taken off. She decided that when the examination was over she would wear that suit under her normal clothes.

While she dressed her normal clothes, she got a good change to talk with June and she asked from her with whispering tone, "Are you angry with me?"

June looked her into the eyes and hissed, "Yes, I am, you lured Jack out with you and now you behave like a slut."

Miko smiled to her and whispered, "Do you think that Jack values you if you behave badly towards me?" She knows that this was a sensitive topic for June as she was not yet official sparkmate and she had lost her mother position to Airachnid.

She saw how there was panic in June optics and then she looked confused. Miko took the towel from her and tossed it to the nearby berth, "Ratchet, you may scan me now."

Ratchet approached with the scanner and soon he yelled, "Primus! Those fraggers what have they done to you!"

Miko saw how Optimus Prime moved closer and ask, "Explain Ratchet, what have they done to Miko?"

"They made a surgery operation to her head and installed some sort of chip into her brain."

She saw how June's sulky expression melted away, she remembered that June was a nurse and that was clearly a big part of her femme code too. Miko felt how June gently took hold of her head and studied it.

"Those bastards have really cut her head open!" she yelled with angry tone and hugged Miko gently. Miko heard how Bulkhead was making angry sounds and she looked towards him and smiled assuring to make him cool down.

June whispered to her ear, "I'm sorry dear, I did not know."

She smiled to her and said, "That's Okay." June tried to smile to her before she jumped down and walked back to Jack and Arcee, she clearly had a lot of things in her mind.

Ratchet connected his scanner to the medbay console and everyone saw a diagram of Miko and what was inside her. Miko also looked interested, she could see that implant was perfectly in the middle of her brain and several thin metallic wires left out of it like roots and they connected everywhere in her body.

"What is that? Is Miko Okay with that thing inside her head?" asked Bulkhead with a concerned voice.

Ratchet turned to look at him and said, "I think she is not Miko anymore." there was a silence in the base.

Bulkhead looked at her and asked, "Was this what you meant when you said that you are not Okay?"

Miko Nodded to him and said, "Yes, I'm not the same Miko that you used to know."

"WHAT!, but how? You are Miko!" yelled Bulkhead, he was clearly starting to get confused.

Miko looked at Jack and saw how he nodded so she was allowed to continue her explanation, "Decepticons implanted processor chip in my brain and it replaced Miko's personality with its system code. "

She saw how Optimus exchanged gazes with Agent Fowler and then turned to ask from her, "Miko, are you now under Decepticon control?"

Miko felt that this was going in the area that she was not allowed to continue and when she tried to look help from Jack he was not focused on her, he was talking something quietly with his femmes.

Miko let out of sigh and said, "No, I'm not under Decepticon control, they did not have time to complete assimilation process."

Ratchet clearly understood more from the implant and how it worked as he asked, "As you are talking here, something must have completed the process. Who did that?"

"I refuse to tell" she said and started to stare blankly at the wall and did not move.

"Frag! Ratchet you broke her!" yelled angry Bulkhead.

"No! I did not, she is just refusing to answer the question and is ignoring us."

* * *

Ratchet was really pissed, Jack was hiding things from him and now Miko was turned to the techno-organic and he could not know if she was a danger to them or not. And to make things worse Bulkhead was getting angrier all the time and the only thing that kept him at bay was Miko on his servo.

He turned towards Jack and saw that he was still talking with June, Arcee and Airachnid. Jack better have some answer to him or he would lose his cool. "Jack stop gossiping with femmes and pay attention" he said with sharp tone and saw how four femme turned to look at him.

He did not have any patience for femme things now so he decided to ignore those angry expressions that he got and asked, "Jack tell me who completed implant process? Clearly it was not a Decepticon or she would not be here now to talk with us."

"I did it. When I found her, she was waiting her first instructions. I had two options, either complete the process or kill her and I chose the first one." Jack explained and continued to stare at him.

"I see, so she is now under your control?" Ratchet asked just to confirm what he had suspected.

"Yes, she is under my control and I asked her to use Miko's personality"

Bulkhead took a step closer to Jack and asked with angry tone, "Would you have killed her?"

Jack stayed quiet a moment and then he asked, "Would I have killed her? Before you say anything more, ask from yourself would you prefer to die if you know that Decepticons will take your mind and body and turn it against those that you care?"

Bulkhead looked Jack and nodded and said with a calm voice, "If that ever happens, I hope you are there to assist me." Ratchet looked both of them and shook his head, "idiots" he thought.

"WHAT?" Yelled Bulkhead, "You call us idiots?" Ratchet face palmed himself, he needed to watch his mouth he was getting too old for this.

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud and didn't mean it" he tried to explain.

"Oh! Okay" said Bulkhead. Ratchet smiled and decided that he needs to check his voice processor, or he could get seriously hurt if he accidentally insults those "fools".

"OH! Frag!" he yelled and got hit by Bulkhead's huge fist.

"Bulkhead, stop that!" yelled Optimus, "Ratched is an old bot and he is at the age where he starts to talk what he thinks so try to tolerate him."

"Sorry boss, it will not happen again." said Bulkhead and placed Miko on the near by berth.

Ratchet stood up and felt how pain in his head was increasing, he needed to take care of that first before he could continue with Miko and Jack. "Let's take a break and continue later, I need to think about this first."

He saw how everyone nodded and how they started to walk out of the room. He noticed that they left Miko in there and he yelled after them, "Jack! You forgot your toy here!"

He saw how Jack turned and in a brief moment he felt like the time would have stopped and he was face to face with something ancient and powerful, but then time started to flow again and the feeling was gone. He saw only small beautiful femme with green optics and he thought that Bulkhead had damaged some of his processors.

"Miko, take the suit and dress and follow me." he said and Ratchet saw how Miko started to obey her orders. When she walked past, she turned and showed her tongue to him and pulled down her lower eyelid, that gesture made him laugh. He knows now that Jack had made the right decision, there was still hope that old Miko would come back.

* * *

Jack walked with Miko and when they arrived in Arcee's room, he saw that Arcee, June and Airachnid were already in there and waiting them.

June approached Miko and took the old dirty dress from her and when two balls dropped out of dress she picked them up. In brief moment there was panic in the Miko's face. "June, give those balls to Miko, she likes them a lot." he said and June did so and when Miko got the balls she smiled happily.

Miko stuffed the balls under her bra and then she looked at him with a mischievous smile on her face and said," My bust is now almost big as yours". That was a clever reminder that his look was really feminine and he decided to do something about it.

"June, my t-cog is now ready can you tell me how can I transform into the human alt?"

June smiled and said, "Of course, that is simple you just think that you want to be a human and you will transform." June transformed and Jack saw how some kind of silver liquid covered her and soon she looked like how she used in her human form. Jack saw that June had her nurse scrubs on.

"WOW! I hope I could transform too, I would go for some large male and I would have some fun with Jack's femme form." said Miko and winked an eye to him.

"EH! It's good that you could not transform as it would be awkward" he said and grinned, he had a disturbing mental image of a Japanese sumo wrestler on top of his femme form.

For Jack's horror June transformed to human male and said to him with masculine voice, "Maybe I can have some fun." and she grabbed him and kissed him and for his horror she even used her male form's tongue.

"ARGGGHHHHHHH!" he yelled and tried to get free, but June still had her Cybertronian strength even if she was in human male form. Arcee and Airachnid started to laugh so much that both of them had to sit down to the floor and Miko was laughing so much that water was coming out of her eyes.

Jack spat of the floor and tried to get himself under control, he understood that they had just joked with him and he was happy that Miko was laughing too, just that made it worth of the humiliation

"Okay, no fooling around now, let me try to transform." he said and looked more information from his t-cog. T-cog controller brought several selection slots into his HUD display. First slot had a picture of his femme form and text, "Default", the second had a picture of Airachnid and text "Spider". Third one had a picture of black mech with wings and text, "Combiner." Fourth one had several human shaped icons and text, "Mimic". He selected mimic selection and saw that new set of empty slots opened to his view and the first one had a text, "Default". He selected the default mimic mode.

He felt how liquid was pouring from inside and how some of his parts started to moving around to give more room for human features and for a brief moment he lost his vision when his optics were covered with the liquid

His vision was still a bit fuzzy as it took time to get used to having human eyes on top of his optics and he asked, "How do I look?"

"Wow Jack, you look great, I like it alot." said Arcee.

"Honey that suites you well, you look really good." said Airachnid.

He felt June's human male hand under his chin and he tried to focus on June's eyes, "You really want to play with me?" asked June with a masculine male voice.

"Eh! What you mean?" he asked and tried to look around, he noticed that Miko was again laughing and this time she was doing it on the floor and holding her stomach. Jack started to panic, he needed to have a mirror and fast. When he started to run towards the large wall mirror he felt how something was wrong, something was bouncing around on his chest without support. He stopped in front of the mirror and saw how there was standing young dark haired woman with a sexy figure and she was naked.

"OMFG!" he yelled and asked in his mind, _"What went wrong?"_

" _OH! Nothing, you just need to add some default clothes to this form and its complete."_ said amused Vector Sigma in his head,

" _No, I mean why can't I transform into my human male form?"_

There was a laughter and she said, _"That's in the next memory slot, complete this one and then you can move to work with the next slot."_

He walked to Arcee and asked, "Do you have any clothes that I can use with this form?"

Arcee smiled to him and said, "Of course Honey, I have a really good set that you can use. I think you will look good on me with those, let me just get them to you."

Jack was confused, but when Arcee started to take out clothes from her cabinets he started to understand and for her embarrassment Arcee wanted to help him to dress, it was something that Arcee loved to do. First he had to wear lingerie and it took some time to find a black bra that fit him and matching pants and garter belt with stockings. What came to the lingerie Arcee was quite picky and his patience was again getting thin, but he knows that if he started to resist Arcee would start to sulk and dress him by force.

He looked his image from the mirror and he blushed really hard. This was way too much for him even if he had already some experience about lingerie. He felt female hands adjusting his bra an when he turned he saw that June was now in blond female form and she looked like one that was working in the Jasper's lingeries shop. Jack started to wonder how many alt modes June had and where did she got them.

Jack noticed that Miko was watching him with a hungry expression on her face, he did not know that Miko was also interested about females, but that explained why she had been so good friend with Sierra after the school trip. Thinking of that trip made his female body react and he felt tingling and wet feeling down below and his body started to feel super sensitive. June looked at him with a knowing expression. "OH! Fuck" he yelled and blushed again.

Arcee walked close and she was holding expensive looking leather biker suit, with similar colors that she had in her Sadie hologram. "Jack, put this on and I get you shoes and helmet." He started to pull the leather suit on and it was really tight, he had to use force to get it on and when he got the zipper closed Arcee handed him shoes.

When he finally had all clothes on he looked himself from the mirror he whistled to his image, he had to admit that girl in the mirror was really hot looking and pleased his male side a lot. He noticed how his hair automatically adjusted and how his face got makeup same way. He turned sideways and saw that his figure was looking really good, he started to get exited again, but he suppressed it and placed helmet on his head.

He felt Arcee's servos around him and she tossed him up and transformed to her motorcycle mode, this was familiar move and he landed on her and was ready to drive. "I like how you look and feel on me." said Arcee and made a purring sounded, he also looked from mirror and noticed that he looked lot like Arcee's hologram Sadie, only difference was that he had hotter body.

"I will name this form as Sadie, and remember that it is my Sadie and she is not allowed to ride other motorcycles." said Arcee and scanned him, "and now my hologram is updated to match your alt-mode." Through the bond he felt that Arcee was really happy about his Sadie alt-mode and he knows from experience that Arcee liked to have him sitting on her motorcycle mode.

"Jack, you feel really good, your lot softer than normally" Arcee said happily and Jack felt how he blushed under his helmet.

June had again changed her alt-mode and now she was back to her original form, but her clothes were now suitable for fighter pilot or military helicopter pilot. "Shall we go for a ride, I will take the helicopter you can ride with your bike?"

Jack grinned, things would be fun with these femmes, but he wanted to have his male form also activated. "Let's do that later and Miko can come with Bulkhead. Now I want to have my male-alt mode activated."

June nodded and told him, "Just think that this form is ready and it will store all those into the memory." Jack did that and in his t-cog display he saw how Sadie appeared into his memory slot wearing her tight leather suit. He unmounted Arcee and took the helmet off and looked at June for additional instructions.

"Now think yourself naked and your clothes should disappear" said June and Jack did as told and he ended as naked Sadie, again he felt a bit embarrassed, but he assured himself that it was Okay as all around him were also girls. He felt an urge to touch himself, but he decided to save that to more private time and place.

"Now, think your male form and will that over this form." June instructed and he concentrated and thought that finally he gets his baseball bat and balls back.

He felt that something happened and for his horror he heard how Miko yelled, "Jack you naughty Futanari!" and she started to laugh really hard. He heard how everyone was laughing and when he turned to look at the mirror, he saw that his form was looking like Sadie, but it had his male genitals. Feeling of shame was so great that he transformed into the Airachnid and shut himself down.

* * *

Arcee was laughing and she saw how Jack turned to dark red and transformed to his femme form and from that he transformed into the Airachnid. She tried to stop her laughing, but it took time and when she got herself calm she saw that Airachnid was also laughing and was barely controlling herself. Arcee also noticed that Airachnid's belly area was a bit larger now as Jack was in there.

"He did not take control?" she asked and looked at Airachnid.

"No, he is now in the deep rest mode. Do you want me to wake him?" she asked and stroked gently her own belly.

"No, let him rest, it has been hard a day for him." she said and saw how happy Airachnid looked. She envied her, it must feel good to have a Jack inside her. Of course she had him now as part of herself too as Jack had his Sadie form. She smiled when she remembered how good it had felt to have a real and soft Sadie on top of her motorcycle mode.

June giggled and said, "I got all this in my battle recorder and it is priceless." They all started to laugh again.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack Darby woke up in the morning and he noticed that he was in the Airachnid's body and controlling her. He felt still a bit embarrassed what had happened with his transformation, but now after rest he could already see how funny it must have been to others. He decided that he should try again soon and this time alone without an audience.

He looked around and saw that Miko and June were still sleeping in there next to him and June had rolled Miko into the blanket and hold her tightly close to her frame. It seemed that some motherly instincts were left in June or the new developing spark in her spark chamber caused her to act motherly towards Miko. Jack noticed that Arcee was missing and he got worried, maybe Optimus got some early morning mission that she needed to attend, that happened time to time.

Jack moved himself carefully out of the berth and was surprised who silently Airachnid could move. He walked into the shower room and closed the door. He was planning to do some transformation practices, but now he understood that when he transforms out of Airachnid she would be there to see them. He decided that he needed to be strong with Airachnid and keep her silent.

Jack transformed out of Airachnid and stood in front of her in his femme form. Airachnid got back online, looked around and smiled to him, "Oh! It seems that you are wake and planning something."

"Yes, I was going to do my human male transformation alone, but it seems that I have to do it in front of you so don't laugh whatever happens."

Airachnid said with a mocking tone, "My, my, you are a sensitive little femme."

"Don't mock me bitch! I don't have time to play your stupid game now." He was starting to get annoyed, Airachnid just knows how to push others so that they got angry.

Airachnid looked at him and this time it was not a gentle look, it was really hard one and it promised him some pain and suffering. Through the bond he felt that she was angry. He stepped back to keep a safe distance to the angry femme, but Airachnid moved closer.

She grinned evilly and said, "For your information, I have also my limits for rude talks and especially from your mouth, I don't want to hear any rude words. "

Jack backed further and said, "Whatever bitch, I can make you crawl in front of others and fetch a stick if I want."

"I know that I belong to you and that's not an issue to me. But as you are still my sparkling and it's my task to look after you. And I have some protocols that can use to control you."

" _What's out, she is right, don't push her too much."_ said Vector Sigma's voice in his head. Jack grinned, he did not have to tolerate these bullshit femme games now, he was no longer any sparkling that they could use as a doll.

"After what you have done to me, I can call you a bitch and every other rude name I want." he said with a mocking tone.

"Is that so? Let see what you think about this." Jack felt how his body started to move on its own and walk closer to Airachnid. " _What's happening?"_ he asked from Vector Sigma, but she refused to answer.

Jack saw how Airachnid's breast armor opened and revealed her round energon tanks and he moves towards them. Airachnid took hold of him and placed his faceplate on top of one of the tanks. He tried to resist, but his body was on the automation and when she placed her valve in his mouth he started to suck energon.

"You see Jack, addition to your spider alt-mode I'm also your carrier or mother like humans say and all those sparkling protocols that come with that are still in place. Last night when you were inside me, I had time to study how my body acts with you and I noticed that I have several protocols that you have to obey. So if you don't behave, I'm going to use my motherly powers and punish my sparkling. And if you wonder, this is not a punishment, this is your regular energon refilling and I will do time to time when I sense that you are low on energon.

Jack tried to protest, but it felt really good to be there in her lap and he started to even make faint purring sound. Airachnid started to gently caress his back and he started to relax and stress that he had felt earlier faded away. When Jack's tanks were so full that it started to hurt turned to look her faceplate and said, "You made your point clear and do I have to apologize my rude talks."

"You are forgiven. By the way you have some energon in your faceplate.", she said and lifted him a bit higher and started to lick his faceplate. It lasted a long time and through bond Jack felt how she enjoyed it a lot. When she was done she let her out of her lap and padded gently his backside. Jack let out sigh, in his spark he could not hate this evil spider femme because he felt through the bond that she loved him a lot. It seemed that he had to tolerate some embarrassing things also from Airachnid.

Airachnid smiled to him and said, "Okay, now we got that out of the way, maybe you can now try to transform to your human male form."

Jack nodded, he assured to himself that there was no shame to do that with Airachnid, he just had to bite his tongue when she starts to tease him.

He concentrated hard to remember his male form and soon there was a transformation sound and Jack felt how his body parts started to move. Suddenly he felt pain when breast armor pressed his energon tanks flat and formed his man chest. Soon he was fully covered by the liquid like a nano material and when he opened his eyes and looked down he saw that breasts were not there and his man thing was hanging down there.

He turned towards Airachnid and asked, "How do I look?"

"Oh! You are handsome human male like you used to be and it seems that your interface cable is still working fine."

Jack looked down and saw how his wood was now in its full length. He yelled happily and run to hug Airachnid, he gave her a kiss directly at her mouth and laughed happily.

Same time shower room door opened and June stepped in with Miko. "Oh! My God!JACK! Airachnid! "

Jack understood how things looked and tried to say something, but Miko was faster, "Jack, you Baka, now you're doing your helicopter mother with your morning wood and you left me sleeping in the berth!"

"No, No, you misunderstood, tell them Airachnid!" Jack tried to explain in panic.

"Jack no sense to try, they caught us in the middle of the act." she said and acted like she would be ashamed.

"OH! Damn" He yelled and kicked trashcan near the sink.

"Jackson Darby, come here now!" said June and tapped the floor with her feet.

Jack walked to her and tried to get his wood down, it was really embarrassing to stand there naked in front of June and Miko with his tool fully extended. When he got to them Miko fell on her knees and said, "Please Master, let me take care of that." and opened her mouth half way and licked her lips. Jack failed to get his wood down and it got even harder.

June put her servo between them and yelled, "WHAT?, you have made Miko as your sex toy?" June was really getting angry and Jack felt that he was falling deeper into the pit and it did not help that Miko said, "Yes, Ma'am, I'm his personal pleasure toy."

Jack saw how June was now turning to bright red, it seemed that she was getting ready to explode. Do the bond he felt all the feelings that June felt and it was like a rollercoaster ride of feelings for him.

He got instructions from Vector Sigman, _"Don't let her boss you around or you are in trouble with her in the future and Airachnid will most likely kill her if she sees her as a competitor."_

He looked at them and noticed that Arachnid had a concerned expression on her face, Miko looked at him with lust in her eyes and June stood there like when he was several hours late for curfew.

June looked him with an angry expression in her faceplate, "I think you need to explain yourself now." she demanded.

Jack moved closer and asked, "In what right you demand an explanation?"

"I, I, am your mother." she said and sounded unsure.

Jack looked her into the optics and said, "You were my mother, now that job belongs to Airachnid. And you are interrupting my private things, do you have any shame?"

She still tried, "But you were doing IT with her."

"IF I do IT with her it's different, it's like doing IT with myself as she is my alt-mode and that makes her kind of part of me. Also, if I recall right you were still my mother when you used my unconscious body for your own pleasure so you don't have any right to judge me or Airachnid."

June did not say anything, but she tried to avoid to look Jack into eyes.

Jack smiled to her and said, "Remember that you are Cybertronian femme and not my human mother."

June pressed her optic down and looked the floor, some cleaning fluid was dripping from her optics, she was crying. "You are right, I was out of line. It's not my business to ask what you do with your new mother or with your slave toy." she said and looked totally defeated. Jack felt sorrow and loss through the bond, she felt like she had lost him and that made Jack understood her position better, she just wanted to be part of his life and now she felt that she was alone and slowly dying.

Jack touched her chin and turned her optics toward his eyes, "When Arcee comes back you can start talking with her how to make your status as a sparkmate official." He saw how her optics got all wide and she jumped to hug and kiss him and he felt how his wood almost got crushed against her armor and pain made it go soft.

"Thanks Jack, I promise that I will never let you down and I do my best as your sparkmate." she said and happiness radiated through the bond.

June turned to look down and said, "Oops! I'm sorry, I can try to fix it." and started to kneel down. That was too much for Jack and he stopped her, June changed her moods too fast for him.

"No, it's fine, you take Miko to the human area and look if you can find some food for her and if Raf is there for him too, can you do that? I will follow after I get my clothes on."

June nodded and pulled disappointed Miko from the ground and dragged her out.

He turned to look Airachnid and said, "Maybe you should go fill your energon tanks, I may get hungry soon and it would be a shame if you can't offer me anything else than empty hanging tanks." He saw how Airachnid looked embarrassed and after a quick kiss to his forehead she also left the room.

He waited until he heard that others were gone and then he walked into the berth room and front of the large mirror. He looked himself from all possible angles and touched his body from different places. It was amazing how real his own human male body felt, it was like all feelings were simulated exactly like they should be, even hair on the back of his hand was sensitive.

" _I hope you like it, I have made extensive study of humans and you and June have advanced abilities to mimic them."_ explained Vector Sigma's voice in his head.

" _Oh! You mean that if I take my Sadie form and make love in that, I fell all that real female would feel?"_ He started to think all the fun possibilities that this gives.

" _Of course, what would be the point to mimic if your reactions are not accurate."_ she explained.

" _Can I get pregnant in the female form? Or can I make women pregnant in male form?"_

" _No you can't get pregnant, but you can create drones..."_ Jack interrupted her _"No, don't talk about drones, I'm still sore down there because of those damn eggs."_

_She laugher to him and said, "Okay, but remember that if you start spraying your nanobots into humans and try to turn them to Cybertronians you need my help with the nanobots or you may end up killing the hosts. Currently only I can program the nanobots to form new Cybertronians._

" _Will you do that for me if I ask?"_ he asked with a bit humorous had a mental image of spraying nanobots into the beautiful women and turning them to beautiful femmes like June.

" _That's an interesting wish, you know that you can do that also to males too."_ she said and scattered his mental image into small pieces.

She continued, _"If you start turning the whole population one by one, that would be a full-time job for next 40 thousand years._ _I can turn your planet to new Cybertron and all humans to Cybertronians lot faster."_ That declaration made a sweat flow on his human skin, he was sure that she could do that. He started to understand what kind of power she had, she was not just a Cybertronian super computer, she was a lot more. He also realized that she was a femme and his sparkmate and one careless request or misunderstanding could cause a catastrophic event.

" _Just promise me that you don't do that without asking from me first."_ He heard how she laughed and said, in his head and he got a feeling that she was planning something.

" _Now,_ _go look for some clothes and complete this alt-mode, it consumes extra energon when it's not completed."_

He walked to the Arcee's cabinets and started to look for his old clothes, when he found then he dressed up and looked himself from the mirror.

"That will have to do" he said to his image and accepted this alt-mode into the storage. He saw how picture of Jack Darby appeared next to picture of Sadie and how there was several empty slots.

" _Do I have to generate alt for every different clothes?"_

" _No, you just add more clothes in this memory slot and you can change them before you transform."_

" _What if I remove some clothes when I'm in human form?"_

" _You have a material converter in your body, you just lose some energon or gain if you add them in your system."_

" _Oh, so I can kind of absorb clothes and gain energon?"_

" _What?, Oh yes, you found a loop hole. But you can also eat human food or even rocks if you run out of energon so that does not really count."_

" _So I don't need Airachnid to fill my tanks?"_

" _Not really, but her energon is processed and_ _better for your system. Also,_ _it's a more efficient way to refuel than spend a day eating pile of rocks. So I recommend that you use her as your primary source of energon."_

Jack let out of sigh and said, _"That's embarrassing and she would consume Autobots energon, they do not have much of that left."_

" _Maybe I can make her nanobots to add energon converter into her, she is bigger than you and converted would be more efficient. If you allow it, I can access her nanobots through your bond."_

Jack grinned and said, " _Yes, I allow that and maybe you can do other updates to others too."_ He was thinking that Arcee would also benefit from energon converted update.

There was a silence that usually meant that discussion was over. It was kind of useless to say bye or hello if you were connected through mind level.

Jack grinned to his mirror image, others would freak out if they know that he was also sparkmate to the Vector Sigma and that he had been communicating with her ever since he came back from Cybertron. Only Arcee knows about her existence and she kept it secret.

He decided to go into the command center and check what was going on and what kind of mission Arcee had, maybe she would need his held.

When he passed the base kitchen he saw that June was on her human form and she was making sandwiches to Raf, and Miko. He also smelled the coffee from the kitchen and he assumed that Agent Fowler was also in the base as he always made a full pot of coffee when he was staying longer.

When he arrived in the command center he saw how Ratchet was dragging Optimus through the ground bridge and how Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were already in there and standing still in funny postures like statues. He also saw how Agent Fowler was taking pictures from some heavy round object that Ratchet had lifted on the table.

"What is happening here?" he yelled and run to Arcee, he felt how panic was creeping in, he thought that he could not lose her now.

He saw how June, Miko and Raf also run to the command center, they must have heard his yell. Also, Airachnid run into the room with an energon cube in her servo.

"Don't worry, they are all alive, but in stasis lock." Explained Ratchet and tried to call down everyone.

Airachnid grinned and poked Arcee and said, "I hardly notice any difference, she was stiff aft already before she got stuck in the stasis lock" she laughed with her evil laughter and turned to examine Optimus.

Agent Fowler turned to him and said, "Jack, nice to see you in human form. If you wonder what happened, I can tell, I was there when the Decepticon warship turned your wife and others into the modern art."

"EH! How?"

"When you were sleeping Optimus decided to use the spark extractor to kill all the Cons when they were still grounded. But somehow Cons had managed to get their ship working again and it shot Optimus and others with some kind of stasis-ray, then they fly away and left the Autobots in there."

Ratchet looked at them, "I think I know what happened, I got a huge dark energon signature from the ship, they must have used it to heal the ship fast."

Jack thought a moment and said, "If they can turn that ship undead, it would be almost impossible to destroy even with heavy guns."

Miko and Raf walked to next to him and Jack noticed that Miko had some bread crumbs on her lips and without thinking he gently cleaned her lips with his finger. Suddenly Jack noticed that that everyone was staring at them.

Jack looked confused and asked, "What?"

Agent Fowler cleaned his throat and said, "Oh! Yes I already forgot that she is your hmm what was the word….concubine."

Jack blushed, but did not have any argument against that and Miko just smiled happily.

Raf looked confused and to look him closer. "Jack, your human form is great, it looks like a real one. Will you use this now instead your femme form?" asked Raf and touched his hand to make sure that he was real.

Jack smiled to small human and said, " I mostly I use my femme form in here as I really need to learn how to live as Cybertronian and only way to do that is to be one."

Raf nodded and looked frozen bots around them, "What we do now?"

"We will think something, we always do" he said and looked those around him, they were again waiting that he takes the lead and makes the decisions.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and he saw how Arcee had fallen down on her four and was now like a sprinter in her starting position. Airachnid looked innocent and said, "Oops!" and sat on Arcee's lower back and started to drink from her energon cube.

Jack was shocked, "Airachnid what are you doing with Arcee?"

Airachnid patted place between Arcee's wings and said, "Honey come sit here, it's still warm."

Everyone was staring them "What!?" asked Jack confused.

"Well your sparkmate was useless in stasis so I found some use for her." explained Airachnid.

"What?" he asked again.

"She makes a good chair and maybe we can make a table from Optimus Prime." said Airachnid and place energon cube between Arcee's wings. Then she lifted Arcee's blue loincloth armor with her servo and winked her optics to Jack.

They heard a loud bang next to them and saw that how Ratchet had collapsed in front of Airachnid, clearly her brutal behavior was too much for him.

Airachnid yelled in delighted voice, "Oh! What a nice footrest" and lifted her legs on top of Ratchet.

"Jack, do something!" yelled June.

Jack nodded and said, "Okay, I go see if there is any coffee left in the kitchen, I want to see if I can taste it." They stared after him when he walked out of the command center.

**Continued in the next story**


End file.
